Ah! My Goddess! Ah! A new Beginning!
by Gamera68
Summary: My first fan-fic. Based upon the anime series 'Ah! My Goddess'... Keiichi Morisato finally finds the courage to take his and Belldandy's relationship to the next level. Rated M for a Lemon towards the end! ** COMPLETE! * *
1. Belldandy's Clarification

Ah! My Goddess: Belldandy's Clarification: Chapter 1 -

A fan-fic based upon characters created by Kosuke Fujishima. Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.  
>Contains lemons, vanilla, and an OOC Belldandy.<p>

Read at your own discretion. 18+. You have been fairly notified. ^_^ -

...

Keiichi was just arriving back home after a stressful day of exams at Nekomi Tech. He and Belldandy have been together for a whole three years now. He knew in his heart that they loved each other very much; and more than he could ever imagine. Especially since he had finally decided to buy a special gift a couple of weeks ago, for the one and only love of his life. And he would have no interruptions this special day, so he decided to ask for a little help from Belldandy's older sister.  
>...<p>

He had asked for her to get the youngest of the Three Norns, Skuld, the Goddess of the Future, out of the house for the weekend. She was overly thrilled when he told her what he was planning. "**Keiichi...you sly dog, I knew you had it in you, even though it took you this long!**", she joked as she gave him a jab in his ribs, just like always.

"_Uhhh, thanks, Urd. I won't back down, not this time._" he replied as she left the temple grounds with Skuld in tow, just as the two sisters headed out for the weekend to a local spa and hot springs resort, courtesy of the one she winked at. As they flew away on her broomstick, he heavily sighed a sign of relief, as the two siblings finally disappeared from his sight, at break-neck speed.  
>-<p>

"Belldandy, I'm home." He declared, full of confidence. As he was prepared to make the ultimate declaration of love to Belldandy. "Welcome home, Master" she said as she bowed her head, while wearing a revealing maid's outfit. Keiichi literally fell over as he was stupefied beyond rational thought. While gazing at Belldandy in her more-than-revealing outfit, his eyes expanded as large as saucers.

"**B-Belldandy! W-w-what are you w-w-wearing?**" he sputtered out as he covered his nose, holding back the blood that wanted so desperately to blast out like the ocean itself. "Do you not like what I am wearing, Master?" she pouted, all the while her face turned redder than an overly ripe tomato. "_N-no I love it, b-b-but what's going on exactly, Belldandy?_" he replied, blushing, while he tried his best to regain his composure.

"_Well, Keiichi, today is our three year anniversary since we were bound by our contract...and I wanted to do something special for you, as I know how much we have gone through..._" Keiichi sighed a sign of relief, understanding what she was trying her best to do; even though he could apprehend she was beyond embarrassment.

"Belldandy, thank you..._but you don't have to do this_. I have **always loved you the way you are, and for who you are**, and that will never change." He said as he reached out and held her hand.

"**Oh Keiichi!**" she quietly replied as she flung herself into his arms, knocking him over in the entrance way. She kissed him gently on the lips, still blushing from what he said to her a moment ago. "Belldandy " he quizzically replied, as he was somewhat taken back by her sudden boldness. Her lips were as soft as rose petals.  
>-<p>

They've rarely ever kissed, let alone hold hands or even hugged, as a matter of fact.

It seems that there was always someone, or something always getting in the way of their 'alone time'.

Far be it from him to hold back now. Rarely seeing this sensual side of Belldandy, except when she's under a spell, or from a potion cooked up by the eldest sister, Urd. He tightly held her in his arms, feeling her bountiful bosom squeezing against his chest, nearly spilling out her revealing maid top.

Unexpectedly, Belldandy let out a slightly sexy moan. "_Keiichi, I do not want to let this feeling end..._" she breathed softly into his left ear.

Keiichi started to get aroused. Steam nearly came out of his ears from over excitement. He squeezed and held her, tighter than ever, and returned her passionate kisses. His mind started to wander with thoughts of wanting more. A lot more...and he rarely had imagined of doing anything like "that" to her, or at least not any that he could think of at that particular moment.

Not wanting her to get the wrong idea, he replied "_Gee, I sure am hot Is it hot in here? It's hot. I could sure use a bath. I'm gonna take a bath now if it's OK Belldandy but we can discuss your attire decision later on, OK?_" he reassured.

She let out a slight sigh of disappointment, which he didn't hear. "Alright, Keiichi, but in the mean time, I will prepare dinner for us, while you bathe. But please take your time, and try to relax." She smiled that beautiful smile, the one that he knew best, and let him know that she was fine, albeit a little sad. But she didn't want him to see that side of her. "Thanks, Belldandy. I'll be out shortly." he politely replied, as they both got off the hard wooden floor of the entrance way.

-  
>'<em>Wow...what has gotten into Belldandy all of a sudden?<em>' he wondered, as he washed himself on the small wooden traditional bathroom stool, which was just a few feet from the old, yet large bathtub full of warm water.

He knew that today was the day he would pop the question, no matter what. He was perplexed as to Belldandy's unexpected burst of passion.

He remembers the day Belldandy suddenly popped into his life. What she explained to him for her sudden appearance. How his accidental phone call brought her into his life. He also recalled how ridiculous her story sounded to his ears, thinking it was a prank, set up by his mean-spirited sempai's. So he decided that he would play along. "_I want a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever._" He told her as his wish.

He was completely clueless at the time, not realizing now how much weight those words carried; and how drastically his life would change that fateful day.

Including what the Ultimate Force would bring about if someone willingly attempted to separate the newly bound couple. But unknowingly at the time, that he inadvertently made himself immortal; as long as he _needed_ (no, scratch that) **wanted** Belldandy to stay by his side.

That part of the Ultimate Force made him what he is today: immune to the impending grip of death.

After the Lord of Terror incident, the record of his original wish was accidentally lost. He knew that Bell and her sisters had to be recalled to Heaven to help restore Yggdrasil, the main world computer.

But she reassured him not to worry, as she wanted to stay by his side, contract or not, because she fell madly in love with him.  
>A tiny tear fell from his eye.<p>

-  
>He got a hold of himself when he heard the bathroom door quietly slide open. "<em>Keiichi, dear, are you alright?<em>" she softly inquired, sensing his saddening emotions from the kitchen. "Uh yeah, I'm fine Belldandy no worries", he nervously replied.

He had no clue that she was already coming towards him, only wrapped in a bath towel.

She kneeled down behind him, then gently whispered into his ear "_I want to wash your back, Keiichi, my love._", while she gently massaged his shoulders.

He winced at first, but she reassured him that it was fine, by wrapping her loving arms around him.

"**Keiichi, please**...I want to do this for you, **if only once.**" He was powerless against her calming, yet sensual words.

He didn't want to trouble her, not after what happened earlier in the hallway; suddenly claiming that he 'needed to take a bath'.

He got a chill up his spine as he felt her soft, yet firm bosom on his back, remembering how supple they felt in the hallway. His mind was in a fog, as he started to feel her love for him, as she gently washed his wide back.

Keiichi knew right then and there, that their relationship was on its' way to a whole new level. He shuddered as she suddenly rubbed her bare bountiful breasts on his back, as her towel had slipped down to her waist. He could feel himself getting more and more excited, just by her tender-loving touch. He was in the radiance that was her love.

He could actually feel her love. When she is loved, her Goddess powers increase. When she was finally finished washing his back, she took a small wooden bucket of tepid water and rinsed it.

He stood up, with only a small towel around his waist. Her's had inadvertently tumbled to the floor, which she hurriedly grabbed, as she was slightly embarrassed. "**Thank you, Belldandy**. You don't have to be shy **anymore**." he said as he grabbed her in his arms.

He gave her a hug that melted her shyness from the inside. "Keiichi. Is it all right if I bathe with you?" she shyly asked. "I would love that, Bell."

The erotic look she gave him caused his heart to skip a beat. Any other mortal would have fainted from her radiant beauty.

Keiichi was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. No, not just the earth, but the entire universe. In his bathtub was the most breathtakingly beautiful Goddess in all the realms. Sure, Urd was a knockout, but Belldandy or Bell as he lovingly called her from time to time she was graceful, sweet natured, very protective - (have you ever seen her 'jealousy storms'?), loving and sincere.

No other demon or goddess would dare cause harm to, or flirt with him. Not if they valued their precious life.

That's the one side of Bell that neither one of them want to see. Belldandy hated herself for being that way. But like Urd has said, time and time again: "_That's what makes Belldandy who she is._" It's because she loves Keiichi so much.

She wants him exclusively to herself. She has even defied the Almighty One on several occasions when it came to Keiichi.

But she stood her ground and fought for their love.

Keiichi doesn't recall when it happened, but he fell fiercely in love with her.

She may be a First Class Goddess, but she still remains a woman, and an extraordinary one at that. In more ways than Keiichi could ever possibly imagine.

Keiichi could still not wrap his head around the idea that Bell is in the bathtub, even though she was right there, in front of him. He was completely and utterly captivated by her astonishing body. Her pure white skin felt like the finest satin against his. He was left dumbfounded still once again by her impromptu certainty.

If Skuld knew what was going on at now, she would toss mini-bombs his way calling him a degenerate for soiling her big sister with his so-called perverted ways. But he didn't have a care in the world. Not at this moment. He felt like he was in paradise.

With Belldandy sitting in front of him, his arms draped around her slender, yet voluptuous frame. '_Life couldn't get any better than this._' he thought to himself. He was indeed very lucky; baffled perhaps; yet content at these unforeseen turn of events.

Belldandy was lightly stroking her dainty fingers across his cheek. He wanted to test these feelings and see where they would go, even if he was still a bit nervous. '**_Get a hold of yourself. She came here to be with you, idiot!_**' he thought to himself, trying to muster up the courage to proceed any further.

He gently breathed into, then kissed her left earlobe, then the nape of her slender neck, while holding her a bit closer... "_Mmmmmm_... " she moaned. He got a bit more courageous, and yet even more aroused at hearing this from his love. She subconsciously rubbed his right thigh. '_**Oh man...I can't believe this she's getting turned on!**_' he screamed in his mind. "_Keiichi_..." she begged. "_Please...show me more of your love._" Her voice was trembling.

He firmly held onto her, whispering "Belldandy, if you want more, you have to let me know." He was teasing her of course.

She gently took both of his arms and laid them across her ample breasts. Keiichi nearly passed out.

He loved and adored her more than anything. More than anyone could ever love another person. They've been to Hell and back. Literally.

He has been places, and seen things no mere mortal has ever witnessed. Nor been able to comprehend. And lived to tell about it. But he survived everything thrown at him, no matter how ridiculous or impossible it seemed.

-  
>He protected her. He stayed by her side. More times than he could count.<br>She nearly died inside when the Lord of Terror possessed him. She was beside herself, not knowing what to do. Lind wanted to obliterate him as it's unwilling host. Bell stood her ground against the powerful First Class Valkyrie. She cried, begged, and pleaded; with tears streaming down her dainty face.

Belldandy decided then and there, instead of having Lind accomplish what she planned, she wanted to sacrifice herself; having The Lord of Terror possess her instead of Keiichi, her only true love. But he was unable to. She was a First Class Goddess with an Unlimited License. And on top of that, she had removed her seal without permission from the Almighty One, which was attached to her left ear by two small golden chains, in order to release her full Goddess powers.

She was pure as freshly fallen snow. Untouched and untainted. Irrevocably and utterly incompatible, due to their wavelengths being out of sync. He was beyond desperation to quickly find a new host, before his essence faded. Tricked by Skuld into an old floppy disk, he was promptly erased with a powerful magnet, screaming out as he was permanently obliterated.

-  
>Belldandy quietly started to cry. "<em>Are you OK, Belldandy?<em>" he quietly asked, knowing something was amiss. "I'm fine, K-Keiichi. I was j-just remembering the t-time when you were about to be e-eradicated by Lind. I w-wanted desperately to protect you " She started to sob uncontrollably. Her held her even tighter and closer.

"I remember that, Bell. And I thanked you then. And I'm thanking you once again, for what you were about to do. For everything you've ever done for me. Thank you for being by my side. I love you, Belldandy." He replied as he gently turned her to face him. Her face was pink and her eyes nearly swollen from her sudden lament. He hugged her like he never did before. "I'm here for you Bell...For ever. I will always love you, Bell; and will do my best to protect you, no matter what."

'She must have been reading my emotions again.' he silently thought to himself.

-  
>His gentle words reassured her, forcing a weak smile from her lips. He gently held her beautiful face, and started to kiss her tears away. "Keiichi " she barely squeaked out his name. "Belldandy..."He whispered back. She kissed him with all her might.<p>

The entire bathroom was aglow in a soft golden light. He felt her love once again radiating outward and into his own body. He felt a warm, yet exquisite feeling coming from his beautiful Goddess. He felt her powers before, but nothing like this, which was completely different.

He couldn't even begin to describe these feelings in words alone. He kissed her back, pressing her lips apart with his tongue. Bell softly moaned again. Keiichi got even more aroused. He could barely contain his emotions as they were engrossed in their powerful embrace.

He gently touched and rubbed her perfect peach-shaped posterior. She gasped at this new sensation. Her mind started to go blank. She embraced Keiichi with all her might. These feelings and emotions were all new to Belldandy. She wanted so much more, and he could tell.

-  
>Time seemed to stop for the couple as they hungrily kissed each other, tongues wrestling, for what seemed liken to an eternity. This went on for who knows how long. Bell was panting like an animal in heat and nearly out of breath. They paused for a moment. She was drenched in sweat.<p>

They unanimously decided it was time to finish up the hour long bath and dry off. Belldandy finally came to her senses, and asked if he was hungry.

"For you my love, yes. I am hungry for more kisses." He slyly replied. "Keiichi " was all she could muster to say. Her cheeks were pinker than cotton candy from blushing. 'She looks so beautiful tonight.' he thought to himself.

-  
>Dinner was excellent as always. Nothing less to be of expected of the First Class Goddess, Belldandy. They barely spoke to each other during dinnertime...just making small talk...Probably from embarrassment. It was too many emotions at once for either of them to grasp a hold of.<p>

But Keiichi was happy that they finally had some privacy, away from the prying eyes of the two sisters. They meant well. In their own bizarre ways.

She was caught blushing whenever Keiichi stole a momentary glance at the beautiful goddess sitting on his right side of the small table, where they all shared their meals. His head was in a daze, wondering where Belldandy got her sudden burst of courage. Not that he minded. Oh no. Quite the opposite.

He had a bit more backbone as well, all thanks to her intense passion.

-  
>"Bell?" he said out of nowhere, lightly startling her from her thoughts. "Yes, Keiichi?" she inquired. "Do you need anything else? Some tea perhaps?" He shot her a smile that warmed her heart. "No thanks, Bell. I'm good. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious as always!" he complimented her. She shyly smiled back. "Thank you. I am so glad to hear that, Keiichi." She blushed yet again at hearing this. A few awkward moments passed.<p>

"Hey, Belldandy? Do you have a moment?" he asked nonchalantly. "Yes, Keiichi? What is it?" she softly replied as she removed the dishes from the table, while heading to the kitchen. "Would you meet me in the back yard by the temple, let's say in ten minutes? Or whenever you're done? By the well It won't take long. I just wanted to show you something ", he asked, halfheartedly, expecting her to inquire as to why.

"Yes, Keiichi. I will meet you there when I am finished here in the kitchen." she replied, with a song in her voice. "OK, Bell take your time. I'll meet you there when you're done."

* * *

><p>He knew Belldandy was fast at cleaning up, since she enjoyed housework so much. He didn't waste any time. He made a quick beeline down the hallway to his room, slid the door open and found the small square red box that he was hiding from Bell in his bottom left dresser drawer. '<em>Thank goodness. It's still here!<em>' he sighed a sign of relief to himself when he saw the sterling silver ring, still in its' temporary velvet house.

He bought it a few weeks ago, after saving up enough money from his job at Whirlwind. He gulped when he finally realized that tonight was the night. No hesitation. No interruptions. No turning back. A huge sweat drop suddenly appeared and ran down the back of his slightly damp hair from his bath with Belldandy. He blushed a bit. He knew what he was going to ask her. He practiced it every night before going to bed for two weeks straight.

...  
>He was waiting by the well in the back yard, beside the Temple. It was a quiet spring evening. The full moon hung low in the crisp clear night sky. Hundreds of twinkling stars surrounded it. Belldandy was slowly approaching, looking lovely as ever. She was wearing a light-blue colored cotton dress. Keiichi bought it for her a while back as a thank you gift. It was his favorite and she knew it.<p>

"Belldandy" he gasped out her name, as if a cactus was lodged in his throat. He was utterly speechless. Not from seeing his gorgeous Goddess approaching him. No. The words he practiced every night for two solid weeks, and wanted desperately to say wouldn't come out.

He started to sputter incomprehensibly. "...Bell...I...um...ack...lo...lo.."

"Keiichi? Are you alright?" she asked, with a semi-worried look across her face.

She grabbed and held his right hand and knew something was a bit off. She then remembered the first time that he attempted to ask her to go on a date, and he completely freaked out.

"Keiichi, my love...Look at me please." she begged. "Try to relax. I'm here, and I came as soon as I could. What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Love and compassion filled her lovely deep blue eyes. He started to relax a bit as she was still holding his hand.

A few moments later, which seemed like hours to him, he inhaled deeply, then finally spoke.

* * *

><p>"Belldandy. Before I met you, my life was not what it is today. I was short, not very well liked and above all, I was never able to have a girlfriend. But despite all my shortcomings, I was never bitter about it. It's just the way I was. And because of that, I was low in the self-esteem department. Once again, I was never bitter. I always worked hard to make the best out of what life I was dealt."<p>

..."Then, that one fateful night, three years ago I made that phone call. I don't know if it was fate or just dumb luck. And when you appeared through the mirror in my old dorm, I was not only shocked, but speechless as well... On so many levels. But the story you told me about me being born under an unlucky star and whatnot, I had a hard time believing that."

"But you reassured me, the way you always have, that I was chosen by Heaven to receive favor. And that you, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License, Belldandy... were sent down from there to grant me, Keiichi Morisato, one solitary wish. Whatever my heart desired. I didn't know what to think nor say. I thought it over for a moment, and decided that '_this has to be a prank or a joke'...set up by my sempai's._'

So when I was finally ready, I told you my wish. Do you remember my wish, Belldandy?"

She smiled and nodded her head yes, repeating it back to him in her angelic voice:  
><em>"I want a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever."<em>

"Yes, Belldandy. That was my wish, more than once. Even though we met as children, many, many years ago, I never forgot that sweet, cute golden-haired goddess. And I made a promise to that little goddess."

"That I would never forget her, and that I would buy her the ring she loved so much at the festival. Even though you had to return shortly after we met. I made good on that promise, didn't I?"

A lonely single tear streamed down Belldandy's moonlit cheek as she held up her right hand, admiring the silver ring with the purple amethyst gem he had bought her two years ago. "Yes, you kept your word, my love." she replied as she lightly squeezed his hand.

He continued, as he wiped away the tears from her soft pink cheek.

"Even though you were asked to seal my memories away of meeting you. I remembered you somehow, and the promise I had made to you back then. I love you Belldandy. And I will always be here, right by your side. Forever and always... And my feelings for you will only grow stronger over time. You're my soul-mate, Bell." She softly shook her head yes in agreement, forcing back her tears. He got down on one knee and looked with sincerity and love at the beautiful golden-haired goddess square in the eyes.

The same little girl he met many, many years ago, all grown up to be the beautiful woman standing in front of him, tears streaming down her face.

"Keiichi..." she barely replied. "First Class Goddess Belldandy. Will you marry me?" He opened the soft red velvet box he had clutched in his other hand. She saw the sterling silver engagement ring with a sparkling 5 karat diamond on top.

Her eyes grew at the sight. She was beyond speechless. Her whole body shook for a moment. Her knees gave way. Keiichi caught her in his arms half-way down. She hugged him tighter than she ever hugged him before.

She cried out "Yes, my love. I will marry you!" He placed the sterling silver engagement ring on her left ring finger. If fit like a silk glove.

The tears she held back finally came in waves. Not from sadness, but from overwhelming pure joy. Her Keiichi finally said the words. The words she's been yearning to hear for so very long. He held her in his arms; his shirt sleeves soaked from her tears, fighting back his own.

A while later, what seemed like days, she finally gained her composure, as Keiichi tried wiping her tears away so he could see her lovely face illuminated by the silvery blue moon above. He released her as she tried to get up herself, offering her a hand, so she could stand on her own two feet.

She hugged and kissed him like a woman who had lost her mind. Well, a little bit anyway.

They were giddy with joy.

Especially Keiichi. Well, more like relieved. Earlier his heart was racing like it was running a marathon through the scorching desert in the middle of July.

After they both calmed down, they decided that it was getting late, and started to head back to the house, hand in hand, like a couple madly in love. Well, they are madly in love. Keiichi finally found the courage to ask Belldandy to marry him.

On the way back, Belldandy could barely keep her eyes off her engagement ring, which glittered under the full moonlight.

"Belldandy? Are you feeling better now?" he inquired out of love and concern, seeing the water works a while ago.

"Yes. I am...more than fine. I'm so much in love with you, Mr. Morisato!" she beamed back at him, flashing her dazzling smile in his general direction.

Taken aback, as he hasn't heard her call him by his surname in such a long time, more than two years he thought to himself. "I'm very much in love with you, Mrs. Morisato." He lovingly joked back. She suddenly blushed after hearing what he said had sunk in. " _Mrs. Morisato_... " she echoed back, breathlessly.

* * *

><p>'Could tonight be any more wonderful?' he thought as they reached the door to their home. Hearing the TV on in the living room, Keiichi's heart sank a bit; knowing Urd and Skuld must be back from their hot springs trip a day early. 'Crap' he thought to himself, knowing their blissful night came to a screeching halt.<p>

Belldandy didn't seem to mind though. She wanted to tell her sister Urd the big news, even though she knew beforehand, hence their absence over the weekend. Skuld was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe the trip tired her out' Keiichi thought to himself. Sure enough, he was right. Urd confirmed it the moment she saw Keiichi's face twisted in a knot. With a crazed grin plastered across her face, she pulled him aside for a moment.

"So Kei. I see it all went according to plan? Congratulations, **brother-in law!**" she said as she gave him another jab to the ribs.

He looked at her like she was crazy. 'Oh yes It went **waaaay** better than expected' he boasted to himself.

He then blushed, remembering Belldandy's actions earlier that day in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Urd. For all your help and advice. It really meant a lot to me." He said as he gave her a quick hug, careful as to not let Belldandy see this sudden outburst of affection towards her sister. Belldandy observed it, but didn't seem to mind. Any traces of her 'jealousy storm' were nowhere to be found. Belldandy ran up to Urd, showing her the engagement ring. "**Wow! Belldandy! It's sooo beautiful!**" she exclaimed, nearly raising the sleeping Skuld from her slumber.

"Urd, please Not a word to Skuld. Not yet, anyway." Belldandy pleaded to the overly excited silver-haired beauty squeezing both of them. Keiichi nodded in agreement. "OK. Gotch'a. Mum's the word" she sighed, as she mimicked to zip her mouth shut.

"Well, the way I see it, that this is my decision, Urd. I love Keiichi more than words could ever describe. And Skuld will have to grow up and learn that I belong to Keiichi now. Heart, body, and soul. We were meant to be together Urd. So please..." She smiled as she expressed her feelings to her sister.

"Well, Belldandy. Keiichi. Congratulations to the both of you. I know I've given old Kei here a lot of '_difficulties_' about you two moving your relationship along together. But I only meant it in my own '_special_' ways to give you two a gentle push. _**BUT I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!**_" she exclaimed, almost to the point of tears.

"Urd " Keiichi sympathetically replied. "Thanks, Urd. I know you meant well. In your own 'special' ways." He smiled back at her, reassuring her that he was happy with the way things worked out.

Then like a bolt of lightning, Keiichi had an epiphany.

**"Belldandy, I think we should elope!"**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this, as it was my first fanfic, ever, and I haven't written anything this involved since high school. (Don't ask it was a long time ago) LOL I had this idea in my head for a few days now, and I just had to get it out. The first few paragraphs went according to plan. After that, I kinda lost track. But I got back on track seeing where I wanted the story to go, and how to wrap it up.<p>

Using flashbacks from the manga and anime series. The telephone call, the Lord of Terror arc, the first time Bell and Kei met as children and his promise to her. And all from memory from my POV, anyway. I didn't want to go too far with the 'alone' time between those two. And the emotional parts Kei says to Bell before he proposed, well those are my words, and I can relate to him. Too short, not popular with girls, meeting his soul-mate etc. anyways, enough drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback will be appreciated. Maybe if I get enough encouragement, I will continue it in the future. BTW, this took me almost 6 hours! Including spell check, sentence structure, etc! O_o


	2. Keiichi's Uneasiness

Ah! My Goddess: Keiichi's Uneasiness _  
>Part 2 of my Ah! My Goddess Fanfic. Written by Gamera68.<br>All characters created by Kosuke Fujishima. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>The following work is fiction, and is rated M for mature themes.<br>Slightly Out Of Character Belldandy -  
>_<p>The clock on his desk read 7:21 AM. It was Monday morning. Keiichi's thoughts played back in his mind. Every event from yesterday was a mild blur. He still could not accept the fact that Belldandy said yes. She was now more than just his Goddess, let alone his girlfriend. No, she was now his fiance'. A mild blush grew across his cheeks. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Belldandy was going to break the 'good news' to her younger sister Skuld today. He rapidly sprang up from his futon, sending his blanket flying across the room at supersonic speed. 'I need to talk to Belldandy, now.' he thought to himself, unsure if she was awake yet. He glanced sideways at the clock again, to double check the time. 7:25 AM it glared back at him with its bright red face. 'Maybe I'll wait a bit...' he thought to himself. '...it's too early, and she had an emotion-filled day...' he continued, as if no one was listening to the thoughts in his head. Well, Belldandy has been known to read his emotions and thoughts from time to time.<p>

He decided he would wait a while, seeing as he had no classes today, and he was off from work at Whirlwind. But he knew he had to talk to her as soon as humanly possible. He plopped back down into his futon after retrieving his blanket from the other side of his bedroom, where it landed. His mind was too active to get any more slumber. He was a nervous wreck, just imagining what kind of device Skuld would use against him, knowing that he and Belldandy were now engaged to be married. He quietly calmed himself down by remembering how affectionate Belldandy was yesterday. In the hallway by the front door. In the bathtub. The way her pure white silky skin felt against his own. Her ample breasts on his back. He started to get aroused again. He shut his brain off from anymore memories and turned over. A massive smile parted his lips. He snored. He was content knowing that he and Belldandy would spend the rest of their lives together. Life was going well, or so he thought, as he drifted back to sleep.

9:41 AM. Keiichi sprang out of bed. 'Crap' he screamed to himself. 'I over slept!' Knowing now that Belldandy was up, as he heard chit-chat creeping down the hallway from the living room. It was too late, he thought. He crawled out of his room and into the area he heard all the commotion originate from. He saw Belldandy, grinning from ear to ear. Urd was silently watching her show on the TV in the corner, with a glass of sake in one hand. Then he saw her younger sister, Skuld, sulking in the opposite corner, surrounded by a dark aura. His skin crawled when she shot him a quick devious look from across the room. "Good morning, Keiichi." said Belldandy, as she tried to brighten the mood. "Uhhh...good morning, Belldandy." She knew that Keiichi felt uneasy being in the same room as the perturbed sister in the corner. "Keiichi, would you like some breakfast and tea?" she chirped, trying to divert his attention towards her sunny disposition. "Sure, Bell. That sounds great. I'm starving.", he half-heartily replied as he hastily followed her into the kitchen.

He pulled her aside as soon as they were out of range. "Belldandy. Please tell me that you didn't tell Skuld yet?" he pleaded to her with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Of course I told her." She beamed back with her blinding smile. "I take it that she took it hard. I can tell that she hates me even more now.", he pouted. "Well, yes, she took it quite hard. I don't know what to do, Keiichi." she said as she shot him a semi-worried look. He affectionately held her hand. She lightly squeezed it. "It'll be OK, Bell. We'll figure something out together. I promise." he replied reassuringly. She let out a weak smile. "Thank you, my love." He hugged her tightly to let her know everything will work out. Somehow. Their good mood was expeditiously brought to a grinding halt by the telephone, ringing down the hallway. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
>"I'll answer it, Bell." he promptly replied, as he dashed down the hallway.<p>

"Hello? Morisato residence." he answered, somewhat out of breath. "Mister Keiichi Morisato!" the voice boomed over the earpiece. He was calling. The Almighty One. Belldandy's Father. Keiichi knew right away, without even asking who it was. "Yes, sir! What can I do for you this fine morning?" Keiichi nervously replied. "It has come to my attention that you have asked for my daughter Ver andi's hand in holy matrimony." He boomed once again back over the phone, which was reverberating in Keiichi's hand. His eyes got as big as dinner plates, and his jaw hit the floor at warp speed. He gulped, as though Mt. Fuji itself was stuck in his throat, blocking the words he wanted to answer back with. His mind went completely void for a moment, unknowing what to make of this abrupt event. "..." Nothing came out. Keiichi's entire body froze up like a marble statue.  
>"Mr. Morisato? Mr. Morisato? Are you there?" Kami-sama calmly asked. Keiichi finally snapped back to reality, realizing now what must be said. A large sweat drop suddenly formed at the back of his head. "Sir. With all due respect, Belldandy and I love each other. More than any words could ever possibly describe. We have been through so much together in the past three years, and not a day passes that I can't imagine where she's not in it. You know that more than I even do. And I also acknowledge how much You love her. And how much she loves You. That is something even I could ever replace. But our love is on an utterly different plateau. I love, honor, and cherish her more than anyone in this world or any other. She completes me." Keiichi replied, with confidence in his voice. There was an extended pause. It seemed like a millennium before He spoke.<p>

"Keiichi. I know how much Ver andi loves you. And your sincere words have reached me. I know that you are a good, honest man. With a good heart. I also know and understand that you love Ver andi very much. This cannot be denied. I want to congratulate you, Mr. Morisato for capturing my daughter's heart, the pure virgin heart of a First Class Goddess. This is no easy feat for a mere mortal. But you are not like any mere mortal, are you Mr. Morisato? No. You are very special. Since my daughter granted your first wish, and the way you worded it, carries a very strong weight. I know when you requested your wish, you made it with unbridled sincerity, which came from your fractured heart. I see all and know all, Mr. Morisato. So I comprehend where your heart was that fateful day three years ago. Even I have been in love, and I know what it is like as well, to have your heart broken. You have my blessings to marry Ver andi, or 'Belldandy' as you pronounce her name in your native tongue. I know that you will take good care of her, and always do your utmost to love her and protect her, for all eternity. I know my daughter Ver andi is in good hands...  
>As for your Contract with 'Belldandy', once you two are married, it will be rendered void, as the wedding contract that binds your hearts will replace it, but worry not, Mr. Morisato. As a wedding gift, I shall leave you as you are: immortal, so that you and 'Belldandy' shall always be together, and never separated... As for Skuld, fear not. I will speak to her personally, and have her understand that she needs to let go of her 'big sister'. But that, Keiichi, that might some time. Take care, Mr. Morisato, and give my regards to 'Belldandy.' " The phone then went silent.<p>

Keiichi finally woke up. His head felt light as a feather...as if all his worries, doubts, and frustrations flew out the window. He had no idea how he ended up with his head in Belldandy's lap. He looked up, and there she was. His fiance' with a half-worried, half-relieved look across her face. "Keiichi, my love, are you all right?" she asked, the words shaking out as she spoke. "Belldandy?" he quizzically asked, as if he had been out of sorts for what seemed like hours. "Yes. I'm here. I came out of the kitchen and saw you here, lying on the floor here by the telephone. I was so worried when you did't return." she lovingly replied back. "Oh, I remember now." he sleepily responded. "I answered the phone, and...it was the Almighty One. He knew about our engagement, about everything. But it's OK, Belldandy. He understood it better than I could imagine. I was a bit shocked of course, but He was OK with our decision. He mentioned that once we are married, our Contract will be replaced with our wedding certificate, but he told me that I'd still remain immortal as His wedding gift to us... And He also gave us his blessings. I guess I was rendered unconscious after hearing what He said. But I'm good, Bell. It feels like everything will be fine now." he beamed back at her, letting her know he was feeling much better. "What about Skuld, Keiichi? Do you think she will be all right as well, with our engagement?" she worriedly inquired. "He said that He'd take care of it. So we don't have to worry anymore." he softly replied. Belldandy gave him a hand up, then threw her arms around him, hugging him and nearly knocking him over once again. He chuckled, as she gave him a passionate kiss full of love and adoration. He loved her more than ever. Contract or not, they were tickled pink.

"Keiichi - you big pervert! What do you think you're doing to my big sis!" Skuld screamed at the top of her lungs, rattling every window in the entire neighborhood. "Get your hands off her, you perverted jerk!" she continued, as her voice was rambunctious enough to raise the dead. "GAAAAHH!" he replied, as he dashed out as fast as he could, just as Skuld hurled mini-bombs in his direction, creating smoldering craters wherever they landed. Belldandy caught her by the arm as she was chasing after her fiance', who by now was out the door and hiding behind the Temple...a dust trail following him as rapidly as his feet could carry him.

"Skuld. You are not to bother or hurt Keiichi. He has done nothing wrong!" Belldandy said, with a thunder in her voice. Skuld froze at the tone of her big sister's words. "If you want to blame anyone, blame me for falling in love with him." she continued as her voice grew weaker, with a hint of sadness added. "Big sis..." Skuld cried, as the water works began. Belldandy held her only like a sister could, and tried her best to comfort the youngest Norn. Skuld's shoulders shook as she continued to weep involuntary. "Skuld," Belldandy said in her sweetest voice. "Keiichi and I love each other very much, and it was my decision to say yes when he asked me to be his wife." she continued, as she lovingly admired the sterling silver engagement ring on her dainty left ring finger. "But, Big sis...you can't...he's..." Skuld protested emphatically, as she tried to get out of Belldandy's crushing bear hug.  
>"Skuld!" Belldandy shot back, sounding like she was about to start World War Three. Calmly now, she said: "Not another word, Skuld. Father called a while ago and spoke to Keiichi personally. He understands everything we have been through together since day one. He knows how deeply in love we are. And He gave His blessing to us. He wants us to be happy, Skuld. Can you not be happy for me as well?" Belldandy continued as she was on the verge of tears. Mostly for the way she spoke to her little sister, Skuld, who looks up to her and admires her so very much. The big sister who she loves more than anything in the entire universe. The big sister who fell in love with a mere mortal. The big sister who granted his wish. The big sister who is bound to earth forever because of him. "Stupid Keiichi!" she thought to herself, still curled up in a little sphere.<p>

-  
>Skuld knew how much trouble she would be in, not only from Belldandy, but from Him, if she fought with Keiichi. She also knew that she would be recalled back to Heaven to have a 'chat' with Him. She didn't want to go, but she had little say in the matter. It was by His word. And it was iron-clad. Absolute. Not open to discussion nor debate. No matter how much she cried, pleaded or screamed. She would be heading back at midnight. Tonight. That was the appointed time set up that The Gate would be open to bring her home. She didn't know how long the 'chat' would take, since time flows much slower in Heaven. She might be gone a day, but it would be a week on earth. Maybe a month, but that would be one year on earth. She was scared speechless. She didn't want to leave her 'big sis' alone with 'the pervert' Keiichi for any longer than absolutely necessary. "Skuld. Before you go there's something I wanna say." Keiichi gently spoke to her, as she was still curled up in the corner of her bedroom in a tight little ball.<p>

Belldandy was right there, supportive as always, and lovingly holding his hand. He was relieved Skuld didn't see that, otherwise she would explode in another temper tantrum. Keiichi continued..."I know that you've never really liked me that much, Skuld. And I understand from your point of view how much Belldandy means to you. Just how much you admire her and look up to her. Above all that, I know how much you love her. And I wanted to apologize for any misunderstandings or misconceptions you hold against me. My love for her is pure and genuine. She means the world to me..." he said, his voice filled with compassion.  
>-<p>

Skuld silently sobbed in the corner, still rolled up into a ball of confusion and disconsolation. She finally spoke, her voice barely audible. "Keiichi...I know. I know everything you said. It's all true. I admire her for the Goddess she has become. I love my big sis more than anything in the entire world. Even more than ice cream...I also know that you've tried your best to become my friend. But I was always distant, and full of resentment towards you. Because of your wish. I never liked you. At all. I know that's not how a Goddess is supposed to be, but I can't help it. It's all your fault, you big jerk. For making that stupid wish, and binding her by your side. Forever. FOREVER!" She finally bellowed out, allowing all of her emotions to pour out like a river overflowing a Dam. She was unable to cease her crying. Belldandy went to her side, suddenly hugging her. She started to sing a song that only another Goddess could comprehend. A song of love and comfort. Belldandy's Angel, Holy Bell joined in; their melodious voices filled the room in a radiant golden warmth. It was beautiful beyond description.

Skuld calmed down, after hearing that beautiful tune. "Belldandy..." she sobbed. "Skuld, it's all right now. I understand. But you have to do your best to accept Keiichi as he is. He's my one true love and my soul-mate, Skuld. I love him very much. More than you'll ever understand, but I pray that you will, after your talk with Father. He'll explain everything to you. Just do your best to accept His words with an open heart. And one thing will never change, Skuld. I will always be your sister, and I will always love you as you are." Belldandy smiled and hugged her little sister once again, with hope, and a prayer in her heart, that her words would somehow and someday reach her.  
>-<p>

11:55 PM. Outside by the Temple grounds. The Gate would be opening in five minutes. Skuld had finally calmed down and changed into her pink and red Goddess uniform. She was still a bit nervous about seeing her Father, not knowing in advance what he would say to her. Even if she is the Goddess of the Future, she couldn't see that far ahead and know what would conspire. She was accompanied by her two older sisters, and the 'pervert' Keiichi, Belldandy's fiance'. They had said their farewells, not knowing for what amount of time would pass before she returned to Earth. Belldandy and Keiichi stood back about 10 feet, in anticipation the moment The Gate would open.

Urd spoke up as the time drew near for Skuld to depart. "Skuld, please do your best. I'll keep an eye on these two, so you don't hafta worry, OK? We'll wait for your return. We love you, little sis. Send Father our regards. Take care, Skuld." she said as she shot a quick glance at the couple behind her.  
>Skuld shed a single tear, hearing her silver-haired sister's words. Even though they fought like cats and dogs on a daily basis, no matter what, they still loved each other only as sisters could. Suddenly the clear Spring night sky was torn wide open by a brilliantly intense magenta light. It bathed the entire area in its' unearthly glow. The Gate was opening. They all said their final farewells, and waved goodbye to the raven-haired Goddess in her pink and red uniform.<br>Belldandy clenched onto Keiichi's arm and sobbed silently, as her little sister vanished into thin air, being instantly transported in a blinding flash of bright magenta light. Skuld was gone. The ground scorched where she stood, just a moment ago.  
>Belldandy hugged Urd and Keiichi, while she cried. She wanted desperately to apologize to her little sister before she returned home. It was too late. Neither one had any clue to when Skuld would return, and when she did, if her and Keiichi would be on better terms, or if she could ever accept him as her 'brother-in-law'.<p>

Belldandy finally composed herself, forcing back a smile as Keiichi continued to lovingly hold his beautiful fiance'. He did his best to kiss away her tears, still lingering on her soft, rosy cheeks. Urd left the two love birds alone in the back yard, beside the Temple, to retire to her room for the night with another bottle of sake in tow.

Keiichi knew that Belldandy had an emotionally-draining time. He could see it in her beautiful blue eyes, which were partly swollen from her emotional outbreaks throughout the previous day. It was now just past 1 AM, and Skuld had been gone for over an hour now.

Keiichi was thinking of a way to get Belldandy back in high-spirits. He knew it was late, and she was exhausted. "Belldandy?" he softly inquired. "Are you feeling better now?" She partly perked up. "Yes, I believe I am. But I'm quite tired now. W-w-would you mind carrying me b-back to the house?" she embarrassingly asked, as a pink wave flushed across her cheeks. "Yes, Bell. Anything for you." He replied as he heard her meek, yet adorable request. He swept her gently into his arms, and carried her like a princess. It seemed to him that she weighed barely anything at all. He was a bit surprised.  
>-<p>

The couple arrived back at their home and it was quiet. Urd was already fast asleep, passed out in her room at the far end of the long hallway. Only one light was on in the tea room, adjacent to Belldandys' bedroom, so he could see where he was going. 'Urd must have left it on.', he thought to himself. Belldandy was back on her feet once they arrived inside the house, while Keiichi locked the door.

He then proceeded to walk Belldandy to her room, all the while holding her dainty hand. "Well, Belldandy. Goodnight" he said, before he kissed her soft cheek, as he crept back to his room down the hall. "Keiichi..." she exclaimed, loud enough so he could clearly hear her plea. "Yes Belldandy? Is there anything wrong?" he replied, with a puzzled look on his face. "I d-don't want you to g-go..." she said, as her tiny voice trailed off to be nearly inaudible.

"Belldandy..." he quickly responded, when he saw her overly adorable, and loving expression. "If you don't want me to go, then I won't leave your side, if that's what you really want, Bell." he continued, close enough that she could feel his words in her heart. His calm voice reassured her. She pulled him closer, as she slid her bedroom door closed behind him.

Well, this is all for part 2. Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen next? O_o And what got into Belldandy all of a sudden? I guess you'll have to wait and see.  
>This chapter only took 5 hours. Numerous revisions, spell checking, sentence structure, comprehension, character development, blah blah blah. I'm done.<br>As promised, I wrote Skuld into this chapter, but put Urd more into the background this time, since it was meant for this to focus more on Bell and Skuld.  
>But once again, I wrote Skuld out and sent her 'home' for an undetermined amount of time. ^_^<p>


	3. Urd's Affirmation

Ah! My Goddess: Urd's Affirmation _  
>Part 3 of my Ah! My Goddess fan-fic. Written by Gamera68.<br>All characters created by Kosuke Fujishima. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>The following work is fiction, and is rated M for mature themes. Contains adult themes, and Out Of Character Belldandy -<br>...

_"If you don't want me to go, then I won't leave your side, if that's what you really want, Bell."_ he continued, close enough that she could feel his words in her heart. His calm voice reassured her. She pulled him closer, as she slid her bedroom door closed behind him...

Once again, Keiichi was caught off guard by Belldandy's yet again sudden adventurousness. She held onto him tightly, as if she thought he would vanish, lest she let him go. "Belldandy..." he whispered into her ear again, causing her body to slightly shiver. Her bedroom was partly lit from the full moonlight penetrating her paper-thin curtains on the window.

"Keiichi..." she feebly requested, ..." I wish for you to remain b-by my side tonight...I want to f-feel your warmth b-beside me..." she continued, her sensual voice reaching his very core. How could he possibly turn her down, after hearing those words she breathed heavily into his now moist ear? She started to slowly remove his shirt with her dainty silky fingers. She was lightly trembling. He placed his warm hands on her slender frame and held her, as to alleviate her temporary anxiety. "Belldandy, I'm here for you. I'll never leave your side. I'm also a little nervous...so..." his words didn't reach her. He can't recall the last time he visited her bedroom.

She slowly removed his shirt and tossed it nowhere to be seen. She then proceeded to unbutton, then unzip his jeans. Sliding them off and lifting his feet so she could do the same as his now displaced shirt. Keiichi was rendered aghast. He stood there in front of Belldandy his love, in only his boxer shorts. To say he was a little embarrassed would be a **severe** understatement.

Belldandy hugged him, silently saying that it's all right. Just as she removed all his garments, she seductively removed her dress, the same one she wore to Skuld's farewell. A moment later she stood there in front of the love of her life, only in her bra and panties. They were baby blue with a frilly white lace trim. Keiichi momentarily froze as he digested the situation.  
>-<p>

She embraced him, gently allowing her bare skin to come in contact with his. He was reminded how she felt in the bathtub, just a few days ago. Keiichi let out a slight yelp. Feeling slightly fatigued, she guided him in her moonlit room to her fluffy futon. They both laid down, one next to the other, as Belldandy tossed a lightweight microfiber blanket on the nearly nude couple.

"Keiichi...my love...thank you for accompanying me to my room tonight...I am very happy to have you here..." she slightly breathed next to his left ear.

"Belldandy!" he shot out, briefly forgetting where he was, as if in a trance. "Sorry, Bell. I'm kind of surprised at your sudden 'boldness' the past few days. Not that I'm not happy the way things have been going so well between us. I was just a little curious to ask what was with the sudden change. But I'm REALLY happy to see you in this new light. But if not for you, what's the word? Encouraging me a bit more, and giving me the confidence that you have over the past few days. I don't think our relationship would be where it is now. You have made me extremely happy. More then I could ever imagine with you, Belldandy." he finally sputtered out.

"Oh! Keiichi!" she exclaimed, once his words hit her. She was practically giddy as a schoolgirl. She got on top of him, pulled him up to her firm, generous bosom, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He was pleasantly surprised, but never got an answer out of his beautiful fiance'.

* * *

><p>They explored each others' bodies as if they were possessed. Not by demons, but by pure love and passion. Belldandy finally found the gumption to remove her bra. Her breasts were spectacular beyond imagination. They were very soft, yet firm, and very supple. They appeared to defy gravity, protruding from her slender frame, making her appear even more breathtaking before Keiichi. She straddled him, comforting him in her soft, yet ample bosom. He felt as though he was hallucinating; and appeared to be in a slight daze from over stimulation.<p>

"Keiichi, please...tell me how beautiful I am...", she shyly asked. "Belldandy, you are the most astonishing gorgeous woman in the entire universe...and I am so blessed to have you in my life. Words aren't enough to express how much I'm in love with you. I can't live without you, Bell." he breathed softly into her cleavage, barely enough so he could be heard.

Her perfectly proportioned body trembled, both from his soft breath on her now pink erect nipples, and from her love's words. He kissed each of her quivering nipples for a moment. Her entire body shook from this unusual sensation. Something she has never experienced before, up until now.

She released him for a brief second, so she could lightly kiss him on his neck. Steam came out of his ears. He was left temporarily disoriented from her sudden burst of passion. "Keiichi, please love me even more" she begged. He lightly held her and turned her around, so their positions were reversed. She was now laying her head on her pillow in the futon. He leaned down and breathed into her ear while gently nibbling it. What felt like miniature sparks of lightning, traveled throughout her lower body. She only experienced this feeling once before, in the bathtub, when Keiichi kissed her ear and the nape of her neck. This was more intense than she remembered.  
>-<p>

She held Keiichi closer as he continued planting gentle kisses on her neck, ears, (**which he concluded are remarkably sensitive**) face and lips, slowly working his way down to the cleavage of her abundant bosom. He then proceeded to lick and suckle on her fully erect nipples, which were now the size of small, pink pebbles.

She subconsciously dug her fingernails into her love's wide back, and unknowingly drew a minute amount of blood. Belldandy's mind started to go blank from these new feelings that continually traveled throughout her entire body. She experienced her first climax ever.

Keiichi stopped for a brief moment, as he heard Belldandy's breathing quickly intensify. Her eyes were halfway closed.

"Belldandy...are you feeling...OK?" he asked out of loving concern. He could see her face was flush, lightly covered in a fine mist of perspiration; and panting a bit. "Y-yes...Kei-ichi...I...am...fine...p-please..d-do not...s-stop..." She begged, while attempting to catch her breath.

"Bell...it's very late now, and I can tell you want more. A lot more. Believe me Belldandy, I've waited my entire life to be with a woman as beautiful, loving, nurturing, and perfect as you are. You have completely turned my life around. I love you so much, Bell...I often wonder what I ever did to deserve you by my s..i..d...e..."

Keiichi trailed off, and broke down in a puddle of tears.

Belldandy quickly got up and wrapped her slender arms around him, gently holding his head on her shoulder. A life full of heartache and disappointment finally caught up to him. Poor Keiichi was an emotional train wreck.

She held him in her loving embrace, and tried her best to sing for him, but the melody never came out. She knew deep down in her Goddess's heart what Keiichi went through growing up. They discussed it occasionally; mostly as small talk during meals, or whenever they would share a pot of tea while sitting on the old wooden porch. Belldandy shared his heart, and all his pain. They both wept for what seemed like hours.

The loving couple finally cried themselves to sleep. They were both emotionally overburdened, and exhausted...Belldandy said a silent prayer for the strength to support him, and for them to become closer through their bonds. They held each other very close, as they dreamed of happier times. Belldandy wanted to know more about Keiichi. Little did she know that he wanted that as well; more than anything he could ever hope for, or imagine.

* * *

><p>Daylight eventually came streaming into the dozing couple's room. They continued to sleep, no matter how bright it was. They both turned their backs to the blazing rays of sunlight that wanted to creep in and disturb their now peaceful siesta.<p>

Still fast asleep, Keiichi instinctively pulled Belldandy much closer to him, cupping her bare left breast with his right hand; her perfectly peach shaped bottom purposely rubbed up against him, warming his nether regions, causing him to suddenly become instantly aroused.

He was rather content at this moment, yet still quite exhausted from last night. They prolonged their slumber until it was way past afternoon.

Unknown to the snoozing couple, Urd was being inquisitive why Belldandy had not awoken yet, and why Keiichi hadn't gone to class today.

She covertly slid open Belldandy's bedroom door, and was stunned from the sight before her very eyes. She was flabbergasted beyond rational thought. Her sister was sleeping in the same futon as Keiichi! She passed out right then and there, face first, right into her sister's bedroom.  
>-<p>

When Urd finally came to, Bell and Keiichi were hovering over her, both wrapped in her blanket, as they were still both under-dressed.

"Urd, what are you doing in my room?" Belldandy asked with a distraught look in her eyes. Keiichi was blushing madly, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"_Uh...umm...hi..._" she sheepishly replied, like nothing was amiss.

"Urd. Please wait outside, so we can get dressed. We will be out shortly." Belldandy half demanded, while a fast blush covered her cheeks.

"OK. I understand. Take your time, you two '_love-birds'_!" she joked, as the door rapidly slid closed behind her, nearly catching her on her butt.

'_**Wow, I had no idea Kei was so bold to have the guts to sleep with Belldandy**_!' she screamed to herself, while half imagining what the pair did overnight.

Roughly ten minutes later, Belldandy's bedroom door slid open and the somewhat-embarrassed couple met Urd in the living room, where she was watching TV; muttering something incomprehensible to herself.

"Urd. We need to talk." piped up Belldandy. Keiichi knew where this was going, as they discussed it amongst themselves while getting dressed, just a few moments ago. "OK, Bell, you caught me. I saw you two '_lovers_' sleeping together in the same futon. I apologize for snooping on you two. I didn't do it on purpose, ya' know. I was just wondering where you where, since I didn't see either one of you this morning..." she trailed off. And she was telling the truth, for once.  
>-<p>

"**This morning?**" the still half-asleep couple said in unison, their cheeks still tinted light crimson.

"Yeah, it's afternoon now." Urd explained, while lazily pointing to the antique clock, hanging on the wall across from her. It was nearly half-past 2 PM.

"**Crap! I'm late for class, Belldandy!**" Keiichi bellowed out of nowhere, realizing what the time was; startling the two sisters. They nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Keiichi, my love..." Belldandy calmly stated "...By the time you get ready and drive there, classes will be over." She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Yeah, you're right Bell. Sorry about that. Guess I wasn't thinking straight..." he chuckled in agreement, as he rubbed his other hand through his spiky black hair.

* * *

><p>"Urd. Keiichi and I didn't do what you think we did. I invited him into my room. We only spent the night together because I didn't want to be alone. But we kind of...um...kissed...and...um...held each other...and...uhh...ummm..." Belldandy explained, as Keiichi grew discombobulated upon hearing his flustered fiance's rapidly expanding explanation.<p>

He quickly put his his right hand over her mouth to prevent her from divulging any excessive enlightenment to her silver-haired sister.

Urd's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and started to weep a bit upon hearing this scoop. She sprang up and nearly knocked the couple over, as she was suddenly overjoyed, brimming with affection.

"Urd!" Keiichi interjected, as he could barely breath nor speak, due to her bone-crushing bear hug. "Sorry. I'm just so happy right now!"

She continued. "OK, you two...come. Sit. Divulge. Spill it!" she said with a ridiculous grin across her face.

She bore a striking resemblance to a cat who just swallowed a canary. Keiichi quickly interrupted, knowing how easily Belldandy gets flustered when it comes to speaking about such matters as love and emotions. 

* * *

><p>He started, as he silently received confirmation from Bell, while he held her hand.<p>

"Urd. I will say this once and once only. The past few days have been blissful and unforgettable with Belldandy. She's shown a side to me that I've been wanting to see for such a long time. She's been extremely affectionate. She has kissed me, held me tight, and even bathed with me. Never in a million years have I been so blessed to be with a Goddess...no, a woman as beautiful, kind, caring and loving as your sister, sitting here right next to me."

A lonely single tear welled up in Belldandy's eye.

A silent moment passed, then Belldandy added: "Keiichi, my love. I also am truly blessed to be with a man as honest, sweet, kind, loving and sincere as you, Keiichi. I had no idea what life had in store for me when I met you three years ago. And you have grown so much since then. I'm so proud to call you my fiance', and my soon-to-be husband... I pray that our life together will be full of sweet memories, with a lot more love and affection, than we could ever experience in a thousand lifetimes. I love you so much, Keiichi..." she finished as she fought back the well of tears.

He held her close, as she touched his heart with her words full of love, passion, and forthright sincerity. Their hearts were in complete unison. Urd was left speechless.

She knew Bell loved Keiichi. Down to her very core. '_These two have been through so much together._' She thought to herself. '_...I think I'll clear out and leave them be, for now, anyway..._' She silently left the room, as Belldandy and Keiichi were still in the moment.  
>-<p>

Several hours had passed. Everyone finished dinner, and it was amazing as always. "Thanks, Bell. Dinner was so delicious tonight."

Keiichi beamed as he smiled and winked at Belldandy as she was clearing the dinner plates. "You're most welcome, my love. I am so happy you enjoyed it."

Belldandy blushingly replied as she went into the kitchen. Urd was quiet as a mouse. Too quiet. As if she were lost deeply in thought.

Or up to no good...

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Urd gently knocked on Belldandy's bedroom door. She knew Keiichi was in there, chatting away for the past hour or so. They were both dressed in their sleep wear.<p>

"Yes Urd. What is it?" Belldandy replied with a song in her heart.

"May I have a word with you two for just a moment? It won't take very long." Urd sheepishly responded.

"Yes. Come in please." Bell answered. She slid the door open slowly. Keiichi was sitting on Belldandy's futon, with a puzzled look on his face, with a hunch that Urd was probably up to no good.

"Relax, Kei. I'm not here to interrupt your '_alone time_' with Bell." Urd replied, throwing out air quotes when she said '_alone time_'.

"OK Urd. What is so darn important this late at night that couldn't wait until morning, hmm?" Keiichi questioned her, like she was a common criminal.

"Keiichi, dear. I'm sure it's important, so please give Urd a moment to explain, please? For me?" Belldandy shot her baby blues at him, calming him like she always does.

"OK, Bell. if you say so...OK, Urd, go ahead. You have our undivided attention." He quietly replied.

...

She came over to the foot of Bell's futon and sat down, facing the couple. She sat quietly for a second. Took a deep breath. Then weakly smiled.

"Bell, Keii... You two remember when Keii here made that phone call three years ago? Of course you do. You were both there...ha ha ha...Anyways...Ummm...how do I put this delicately?...have you two ever wondered why his call was answered by Bell instead of any the other 1,265 Goddesses? Maybe? Yes? No?...Ummmmm...I was kinda the one who redirected Keii's call to Belldandy's phone at her desk when she worked at the Goddess Relief Agency Helpline...I'm so very sorry!"

She finished as she bowed her head in front of the stunned couple, begging for forgiveness. Belldandy and Keiichi looked at each other as if the world was about to end.

* * *

><p>Belldandy sat there in disbelief. Keiichi's mouth dropped to his lap.<p>

It took a few minutes for what Urd confessed to reach their ears.

Belldandy was the first one to speak, as it seems Keiichi was rendered completely dumbfounded.

"Urd, sister...please explain. I don't understand. I was always under the impression Keiichi's phone call was an accident. No human has ever called the Goddess Relief Agency on purpose. Ever. It had to be a fluke. Please Urd. I am begging of you. Tell me this is a joke. Or a mistake. That you're telling a lie. No! Anything other than that. No! That cannot be true..." Belldandy started to cry involuntarily.

Keiichi finally came to his senses, woken by the soft sobbing sounds coming from his fiance'. He held her gently and put his arms around her.

Keiichi was getting madder by the second. Everything Urd said earlier finally sunk in.

He wanted a clear and concise answer, and nobody was going to bed, until this entire matter was cleared up.

...

"Urd!" he snapped. **"Explain everything now. From the beginning. And don't leave out any details.** _Please, Urd. For Bell's sake..."_

Words were inadequate at how upset Keiichi was at this very second. His face quickly turned beet red. He was beyond furious at what he just heard.

In the 2 and a half years Urd knew Keiichi, she never witnessed him get this mad, this quickly.  
>She was scared senseless.<p>

But more overly upset at herself; that she unintentionally broke her sister's fragile heart.

* * *

><p>Several silent minutes passed between Keiichi and Urd. Belldandy was still sobbing in Keiichi's arms.<p>

The tension in that room was so thick, that you could carve it with a steak knife.

"Keiichi, do you remember when you first met Bell? When you were both kids?"

He barely shook his head yes.

Urd continued: "Well when you met her, how did you come to find her, hiding in the woods?"

Keiichi responded "Well, I saw a brilliant pink bolt of light come out of the clouds, and into the woods. I just instinctively knew where that light went. I didn't expect to find anyone there, especially a cute little girl who called herself a 'Goddess'. I had no idea what a Goddess was at that young age. I was just happy to have finally made a friend. We played together everyday for hours on end. I finally got the nerve up to ask her to meet me at the local festival."

Keiichi continued: "...That's where she spotted a little toy ring that she liked so much. I really wanted to buy it for her, but I didn't have enough money at that time. I didn't know when she had to go back to wherever she came from, or when our playtime together would eventually end. I didn't want to say goodbye to her. She was the first friend I ever made." A tear ran down his face. Belldandy finally came around.

"Belldandy?" Urd softly called to her. "Do you remember the promise Kei made to you before you were left, and were forced to wipe his memory of you?"

Belldandy weakly responded, fighting back more tears. "Yes, I do remember. We had both promised that we'd never forget each other, and that if we ever met again, he would buy the ring for me that I loved so much."

She squeezed Keiichi to affirm if he was still by her side. Urd continued her story. "Keiichi made good on that promise about that ring, didn't he, Bell?"

Belldandy responded "Yes, yes he did." as she shed several more tears.  
>...<p>

"...So, Belldandy. How do you suppose that he was able to make good on his promise to you? Despite the fact that he forgot about you, once his memory of you was sealed away?" Urd inquired.

Belldandy deeply thought about it.

Her sister continued on: "Bell, when you first came down to Earth, and met Keii, how do suppose he was able to find you where you were hiding? No human should've ever been able to see the transport light from The Gate. It's impossible, and simply unheard of."

Belldandy was speechless. It never occurred to her how Keiichi ever found her hiding there in the woods 15 years ago.

She never gave it a second thought, up until now.

Urd was ready to tell her. The biggest secret in the Heavens was about to be revealed.

Keiichi finally regained his composure. He didn't want to miss this for all the tea in Japan. What they were about to hear could change everything.

They were all ears. **Especially Keiichi.**

* * *

><p>Urd leaned in real close, ready to spill the beans. She finally spoke:<p>

"You two were destined to meet. It just happened much sooner that you two met as kids. Kei here should never have been able to see the transport light from The Gate. But he did. I don't know how the hell he pulled it off. It was either fate, destiny or just dumb luck. Nobody knows. Not even You-Know-Who."

Urd continued on: "...But when Bell came home afterward and told me she made a friend on Earth, she was very sad and depressed. Cried for days. She was completely heartbroken...I asked her when she finally stopped crying '_Why are you so sad sister?_' She told me that she was forced to seal the memory of her, from the first friend she ever made, because she was ordered to by You-Know-Who for disobeying Him and coming to Earth, unescorted. Plus the promise she made with Keii; which was considered to be a contract. Plus the fact that she was not licensed to form contracts yet."

"...Basically she snuck down here and nobody even knew about it. For several days. Once they found out, that's when his memory was forced to be sealed. I felt so bad for her. She was never really the same after that; losing the first friend she ever made...So many years later, Keii here made that call to Heaven. Now that was by pure luck. **Nobody** in history has ever called the Goddess Relief Agency **on purpose**. But somehow he managed to. He was two-for-two. And when I saw the name coming in on the switchboard, it stuck out like a sore thumb. '**Morisato, Keiichi'** it said. I knew right then and there that it was meant to be. So **I** redirected his call to Bell's phone at her desk. I had to do something for Belldandy, she's my sister. The rest they say, is history."

...

The sobbing couple was awestruck. They were overjoyed at the sudden revelation.

Belldandy could barely hold back the flood of tears ready to burst out at any moment. Keiichi planted a big kiss on her moist pouty lips, then hugged her tight.

Once the happy couple were out of their fog, Belldandy spoke out first, with her dazzling smile pointed at her sister, still sitting on the floor at the end of her futon.

"Urd...thank you. I'm very sorry for doubting you earlier. But I'm very relieved to hear your story. It makes perfect sense now. Thank you so much for everything you did for me." she finished, as she hopped off the bed, knocking Urd over with all she had in her tiny frame.

Keiichi wondered to himself 'Where the heck's my hug?'

Once the two sisters were done bonding, it was Keiichi's turn to give his two cents, once Belldandy rejoined him on the futon.

"Urd. Thank you too. I have to agree with Bell here..." he said, as he held her hand "...I had no idea. I just wish you had your story better prepared, you know, to avoid any _misunderstandings in the future_..." he half-joked.

"Well I'm just glad everything worked out for us, Keiichi." Belldandy chimed in with her beautiful smile. "OK, kids. It's been a *yawn* long night...I'm gonna hit the sack now. And don't stay up too late **making all that noise** like you did last night. Especially you,** Belldandy**. Good night now." Urd said as she was leaving Belldandy's room.

* * *

><p>"Urd!" Keiichi spouted out..."One more thing...why did you choose to tell us this now, while keeping it a secret for so many years?" he inquired with an idiotic expression across his face. Urd replied, with a smile on her lips:<p>

"That's easy Kei...I now know that Belldandy is in good hands with you, and you two make the perfect couple. You're a good guy, Keiichi Morisato. Please take good care of my sister from now on. And consider this "**big secret**" my engagement gift to you both!" She finished, as she was bouncing towards the door to retire to her room for the remainder of the night.

...

Keiichi suddenly jumped up off the futon, as he had another query for the silver-haired sister. "Urd, one more question..." he silently said to her "...do you have any clue to Bell's sudden '_boldness_' to um...you know...be more '_loving_' lately?"

She looked at him like he was hopelessly clueless. "Keii..." She whispered back "...do you have any idea how many times I coaxed you to get closer to Belldandy? She may be a Goddess, Kei, but **she is also a woman**. Who just so happens **to be madly in love with you, you big dope**. And I told you time and time again, that she was **waiting for you** to make the moves on her. She wants to be held, kissed and touched by you. _She desires it. She yearns for it._ She wants to believe that you want, and desire her just the same. I guess she was the one who finally decided to give you a push in the right direction..." she trailed off as she jabbed him yet again in the ribs, just like she always does. "Goodnight, kids!" Urd sang as she left Bell's room.

Belldandy's cheeks glowed five shades of red after hearing her sister's parting words.

"What is it Bell? Is everything OK now? You look a little flush" Keiichi said, as he placed the back of his hand across Bell's forehead.

"I'm fine, my love. But I'm somewhat curious about what Urd said earlier...Did I actually _make any noise_ last night while you were here with me?"

"Don't worry, Bell...I'm sure it's fine. She just meant you sounded happy, that's all." he reassured her. They both laid down after Keiichi turned off the light in the room. "Good night Bell" he said as he kissed her, then held her closer to him then ever before.

* * *

><p>Finished! This took forever. 10 hours! 10 freaking hours :O I hope this made sense. I wanted to connect Belldandy's and Keiichi's very first meeting as when they were 8 years old, and the way they met later in life as adults. I hope you enjoyed reading this, just much as I had writing it :)<br>Might do another chapter sometime in the near future. If I'm properly motivated!  
>EDIT: Made a few last minute revisions, to clear up the paragraphs, so they flowed better.<p> 


	4. Ah! It's a Confession

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! It's a confession!

Chapter 4 of my Ah! My Goddess fan-fic. Written by Gamera68.  
>All characters created by Kosuke Fujishima. No copyright infringement is intended.<br>The following work is fiction, and is rated PG-13.

Fantasy /Romance /Comedy _  
>It's been two blessed weeks since Keiichi asked Belldandy to become his bride. The pair had been bathing together since then, as well have been taking turns sharing the same bed together in each others' bedrooms. To say that they were happy would be the understatement of the century. Urd was ecstatic as well.<p>

They've grown a lot closer, and abundantly in love since then. Keiichi continued to attend classes during the week, and worked his part-time job in the afternoons at Whirlwind, ever since his classes have been shorter. After all, this was his final year in college at Nekomi Tech. Belldandy would still attend classes with him occasionally, as she was busy as a bee with her daily household routine, just as she always has. She still packs his bento everyday full of love-filled lunches.

They had discussed how they would have to break the news of their impending nuptials to his family eventually. Keiichi's mother Takano didn't think too much about his 'gaijin' girlfriend, who she was told to be from Norway. His mother didn't want to lose her 'baby boy' to his 'foreign' girlfriend who wasn't of Japanese lineage...

His father Keima on one hand, was extremely happy that Keiichi finally found a girlfriend; who loved his son very much. He and Belldandy were always on good terms despite the fact that they've only met a few times before. Megumi on the other hand, was clueless to the fact that her big brother and his golden-tressed girlfriend have made the final leap towards a real relationship. So Bell and Keii decided to invite her over to dinner during the weekend to tell her the exceedingly happy news.

"Hey, Belldandy, is dinner about ready? Megumi will be here any minute now." Keiichi asked his lovely fiance', as he wandered into the kitchen, his mind in a daze; wondering to himself how the evening would proceed. "Yes, Keiichi my love. The table is already set, and everything is nearly ready." she happily replied, bubbling over with enthusiasm in her sweet voice. "Bell...I'm a little nervous actually. I don't know how Megumi will react to the news...you know...about us being engaged and all..." his voice trailing off, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Belldandy slowly turned around and faced him, admiring him with her deep ocean blue eyes, full of love and sincerity. "Keiichi my love, please do not be concerned. Megumi and I've always been on good terms. I'm most certain she will accept our decision with an open heart." She cheerfully reassured him, the way she always has. Keiichi saw the warmth and compassion in her eyes, as she reached out and gave him a firm hug, followed by a passion-filled kiss on his lips. "Belldandy..." is all he could respond. He knew in his heart that she was right, just as she always was. He let out a light sigh of relief. He was suddenly alarmed as he heard a knock-knock-knock echo down the hallway, from the front door. His heart jumped for a moment. "Crap! She's here!" he blurted out of nowhere, as his left eye twitched.

Belldandy and Keiichi opened the door, hand in hand, and welcomed Megumi into their abode. "Sorry for the intrusion." she quietly announced, as she removed her shoes in the front entrance way. She then closed the door behind her. Megumi was dressed as usual, in her matching denim jacket and jeans, except wearing a bright pink t-shirt. "Welcome, Megumi. It's so good to see you." Belldandy greeted her cheerfully, with a sweet smile across her lips. "Thanks, Belldandy. Mmmmm...It smells so good in here. I'm starving!" Megumi rapidly boomed out, as if she hasn't eaten a decent home-cooked meal in ages. "Hi Megumi...so glad you could make it." Keiichi added, halfheartedly, with bags under his eyes. "Hey, Kei! Why so glum?" Megumi shot back, wondering what was amiss, as she was led to the dining area by Belldandy. Keiichi lethargically followed behind, dragging his feet the entire way.

They all sat down and had an amazing dinner as always. Megumi was speechless at how much food Belldandy had prepared. it was enough to feed a small army.

"Thanks, Belldandy!" Diner was soooo goooood!" Megumi piped up, startling Keiichi out of his fog. "Yeah, Bell, It was delicious as always." Keiichi finally added. "Thank you both so much. I'm so glad to hear that!" Belldandy replied, brimming over with happiness. That's another thing Belldandy was an expert at. Besides housecleaning, she enjoyed cooking meals for her love Keiichi. And Belldandy knew that whatever she made, he would devour everything she prepared in sight, no matter how stuffed he was. She was an above excellent cook.

Once the dinner plates where cleared, Belldandy brought out a pot of Darjeeling tea, and three accompanying tea cups. It was her favorite teal of all...

"Okay you two...what was the 'big news' you had to tell me in person?" Megumi inquired, as she recalled the telephone conversation she had a few days ago with Keiichi. 'I have some really big news to tell you Megumi...' she recalled her brother telling her, with the emphasis on 'big' and 'news.'

Belldandy scooted over next to Keiichi, and silently sat down on his left-hand side. She lightly held his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then laid her head on his left shoulder. Megumi was puzzled as to Belldandy's sudden chutzpah. She then shot a devilish grin at her big brother, who sat directly across the table from her. Keiichi started getting a bit flustered as he attempted to find the right words to say to his younger sister. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words fleetingly escaped his mind. A few moments passed. Then he finally spoke.

"Megumi, you know that Belldandy and I've been together for a little over three years now. And in that time, I found myself getting to know her better on a daily basis. We've had a lot of good times together, but it hasn't always been perfect. There were moments when I doubted our relationship from time to time...and it was going nowhere, fast. But I held out and did my best to make Bell happy. And she always did her absolute best to make me happy as well. More times than I could ever count...It wasn't easy for either of us. But no matter what roadblocks we faced together since we met, we always believed that as long as we had each other, we'd overcome them together. Then before I realized it, I had fallen madly in love with her. Little did I know, that she had the same feelings for me...When she confessed how much she loved me, and always wanted to be with me, I was so happy. I felt like I was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. I've fallen even deeper in love with her ever since then. She's my everything..." Belldandy shed a few solitary tears, and held his hand even tighter.

Megumi had the biggest grin on her face. In her entire life, she never heard her brother speak so passionately. She knew Keiichi cared about Belldandy, but never to that extent. She was literally knocked for a loop from what she just heard. "Kei, I had no idea..." she finally spit out, after what seemed like eons. "So, Kei, was that the big news?..." she continued, with a semi-curious look across her face. Keiichi replied: "Well, that's part of it...Oh boy...Well, ummm...ya' see Megumi...uhhh...I kinda asked Belldandy to be my wife...hahahahah...And she said yes..." as he trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Megumi's eyes popped out of her skull three feet. Smoke came out her ears. When she finally came back to reality, she wasn't sure of what she just heard. Belldandy affirmatively flashed her sterling silver engagement ring with the 5 karat sparkling diamond in Megumi's direction, as it cradled her delicate left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE! OHMYGOD! LOOK AT THAT ROCK! IT'S HUUUGE!" Megumi blasted at the top of her lungs, nearly spilling the tea cups across the table as she suddenly sprang up like a jack-in-the-box. She never saw a dazzling diamond like that, especially one that glittered like a star about to go Supernova. Megumi grabbed Bell's left hand to inspect the rock on her silver ring. It was big. She was completely overwhelmed. Any remaining thoughts she had, grew wings and flew away.

When she finally regained her sanity, Megumi finally spoke up, with a hint of joy in her voice. "Kei, Belldandy. Congratulations are in order! I'm so happy for you two." She shot the couple a big grin. They blushed in unison. It was Belldandy's chance to speak up, after hearing her fiance's words full of affection and passion. "Megumi, thank you for accepting me to be a part of your family. Please let us get along from now on.", as she bowed her head out of thanks. "It's okay Belldandy, you don't hafta bow to me, it's my pleasure to welcome you to the family! hahaha!" Megumi nervously responded, as she feverishly begged Belldandy to stop bowing; as she was getting rapidly embarrassed.

After Belldandy attempted to apologize for bowing like she did, by bowing even more; she suddenly dragged Keiichi into the hallway, out of earshot. She had something on her mind. Megumi paid the couple no attention, as she was in her own little world; still reeling from the unexpected news and finishing up her cup of tea from earlier that evening.

"Keiichi, I'm so glad that Megumi has accepted me to be a part of your family. I'm very touched..." she said, as she was about to burst into tears from Megumi's heart-felt acceptance of her. "Well, Belldandy. It seems like I was worried for nothing. I'm just as happy too." he replied, as he gently embraced her, planted a wet kiss on her rosy lips; in a sincere attempt to stop any possible water works.

"Keiichi, my love...since Megumi has welcomed me so easily into your family, would it be all right if...if I told her the truth, and let her know how we met...?" she weakly inquired. Keiichi looked at her like she lost all common sense. He knew all too well that if anyone found out that she was a Goddess, they could verily easily manipulate her to use her powers against her will. By possibly kidnapping him, or threaten to cause him great pain, or far, far worse.

"Uh, I dunno Belldandy..." he halfheartedly responded, once he came to a brief conclusion. Especially knowing that his sister has a big mouth. He really didn't want her to spread any wild rumors or tales of magical Goddesses living in the nearby area. Especially to anybody at their school.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." He continued hesitantly: "...and I dunno if she'll actually believe it, with you being a Goddess, and how you came into my life in the first place...even I didn't believe it at first. I really don't see it happening..." Keiichi concluded.

"Keiichi, my love, I understand your concern. I really do." she replied as she looked deeply into his eyes, with a loving and reassuring smile across her lips. "But, Megumi is a smart girl. I'm sure that she'll be able to accept it and understand how we were destined to meet. I don't want to hold any secrets from her. I'm more than confident that she is capable of believing what I want to say to her. One way or another." Belldandy concluded. Once again, Keiichi had to agree with her. Megumi is an intelligent young woman.  
>Why wouldn't she believe such a far-fetched story that sounds like it came straight out of a manga?<p>

And what's the worse thing that could happen? Besides Megumi concluding that Belldandy is crazy as a loon? Belldandy and Keiichi came to an agreement; for her not to divulge too much information too quickly. Keiichi had to be on his toes, just in case she decided to say too much. Being too honest like she always is.

The couple returned to Megumi, who was just finishing her cup of tea. They sat down at their original positions across from her, still holding hands. Keiichi was a bit nervous as to what Belldandy was preparing to tell his sister. But he also had an idea what she'd say, and how she would present it. What little faith he had was quickly restored, as he knew Belldandy would keep the promise she had while they were secretly conspiring in the hallway.

"Uhhh, Megumi...Belldandy has something she would like to say to ya'...kinda about how we met..." Keiichi said out of the blue, startling his sister out of her thoughts. "Oh really? I've always wondered how you two met. Come to think of it, you never really told me yourself, have ya' Kei?" Megumi responded, with a hint of curiosity, followed by sarcasm.

"Well, Megumi. What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone outside this room. Do you promise me, Megumi?" Belldandy asked, her voice full of sincerity and concern. Megumi was a bit puzzled, but decided to play along. She knew Belldandy was always sincere. "Okay, Belldandy. I promise. Mum's the word. I won't tell another soul. You have my word, sister-in-law." She replied. Belldandy's cheeks were flushed pink when she heard her say 'sister-in-law'.

"Megumi, I'm not who you really think I am. Neither am I an exchange student from Norway. That was Keiichi's idea so that I could attend school with him. Tamiya and Otaki were the ones who helped get me into Nekomi Tech, and made my student I.D. card. I met your brother as the result of an accidental phone-call he made to the Goddess Relief Agency's Helpline. Because he had found favor in Heaven, I was sent down here to the surface world to grant him one single wish, whatever his heart desired. When he first saw me materialize through the mirror into his dormitory, he was quite frightened. But he looked so cute."

"I introduced myself to him and presented my business card. I told him my name was Belldandy, a First Class Goddess, Second Category, Unlimited License. Class indicates power and skill in performing pure magic. Second Category refers to Commercial or Field Work. Unlimited License basically means my powers are unregulated, but the gold jewelry I wear are power limiters, which keep my abilities in check. They can be removed to release my full powers, but only under severe circumstances. I proceeded to tell Keiichi why I was sent to grant him a wish, but he had a difficult time believing I was who I said I was. And why I had appeared before him."

"He believed it was joke set up by his sempai's, knowing he never had any luck with women. After much thinking, he was finally ready. I was so happy to be able to help him and grant his hearts' desire. Then he made his wish. And that was for me to remain by his side forever. But over time, we grew closer and closer. We experienced many happy time and made wonderful memories together. But there were difficult times as well..."

"We experienced numerous attacks by demons and even traveled to the Underworld and back. We even prevented the world from being destroyed. He was even possessed at one point. But no matter what we experienced, Keiichi was right there, by my side, no matter what. He has always been there for me, full of positive encouragement, and always worked hard to make the best out of any situation we were in, good or bad."

"He was even transformed into a girl one time, when my sister Skuld made a desert for him to eat, but he did'nt complain. At all. When I tried to come up with a cure for his female transformation, we accidentally dropped the vial containing part of his cure on the floor. But suddenly, I fell very ill. The broken vial contained a deadly virus that affects Goddesses, and Keiichi was the one who risked his life. He climbed to the top of Kyoto Tower, to retrieve wind crystals, an important elemental ingredient so Urd could make a potion to cure me... I have never forgotten that. I fell in love with him before I even knew it..." Belldandy's words trailed off, as she was overcome with memories and emotions. She started to quietly cry. Keiichi held her in his arms.

Megumi sat there for what seemed like hours. She was completely frozen like an iceberg. The story Belldandy told her was beyond ridiculous. She tried to process all the information Belldandy fed to her. "Megumi...hey Megumi!" Keiichi desperately tried to bring his sister back to reality. He tried shaking some sense into her. She finally snapped out of her catatonic state. Megumi suddenly fell over and started to laugh hysterically. Her eyes watered buckets. She continuously giggled for a good 10 minutes. When she finally stopped, she sat up; her eyes still watery from laughing so intensely. The sides of her stomach hurt as well. She never guffawed so hard in her entire life. She looked at Belldandy as if she were insane.

"Belldandy! You're so funny! I never knew you had such an imagination!" Megumi shouted across the table. Belldandy's face was that of disappointment . "Megumi..." Keiichi interrupted "...everything Belldandy told you was the truth. She never lies. And she is always sincere." He said with a stern tinge in his voice. "This was your idea, right Kei? C'mon you can tell me..." Megumi retorted.

Keiichi saw the look of sadness spread across Belldandy's face, and he hated to see her that way. He leaned over and silently whispered an idea into her right ear. Belldandy's face instantly brightened up. "Keiichi, my love... are you sure about that? It's all right?" Belldandy hesitantly replied. "Yes Belldandy, it's fine. Maybe this will make her a into believer." Keiichi replied, as he held her lovingly.

"Holy Bell, come forth!" Belldandy said with complete love and authority. Belldandy was surrounded by an unearthly bluish-white glow, that filled the entire room. A large gust of wind came out of nowhere, as Holy Bell materialized and spread her angelic wings - they reached at least 10 feet across. Megumi was flabbergasted. She was uttered completely incoherent, as this angelic apparition appeared right in front of her. Holy Bell held Belldandy's left hand, while hovering above her shoulders. The beautiful Angel smiled, then winked and waved hello at the stunned girl, who was sprawled across the floor. "Wh-wh-wh-wha...w-w-w-wh-wh-who is that!" Megumi sputtered, doing her best imitation of a lawnmower engine, as she pointed at the Angel effortlessly floating behind Belldandy and Keiichi.

Belldandy was ready to explain the current turn of events.  
>"Megumi, please allow me to introduce to you my Angel, Holy Bell." The heavenly Angel waved once again to Megumi. She nervously waved back. "Hi...Angel...",was all she could muster. "Megumi dear, please allow me to explain: Holy Bell augments my magical powers when called upon, and like all Angels, she also reflects my current state, or physical condition. She also assists me when I cast my spells through song; she helps focus my powers to be more effective. Only full-fledged Goddesses are able to support an Angel, but not until she is able to fully understand magical spells, just as my sisters and I already have." Once Belldandy had concluded her demonstration and explanation, Holy Bell waved goodbye, and returned to her master wherein she resided. Megumi finally understood, even though she was left with a feeling of embarrassment and idiocy. She laughed at Belldandy's tale of how she met her brother, and believed that Belldandy was a deranged lunatic. She felt utterly ashamed of herself.<p>

"Belldandy..." Megumi pleaded "...I-I'm so sorry for earlier. I dunno what came over me. I laughed in your face when you told me how you met Kei, and I didn't believe you...and you've been nothing but kind to me since I first came to Nekomi City, and met you when you first moved here with Kei. You t-treated me like a sister...and we shared so many meals together, and you even asked me for dating advice...I-I'm so ashamed, Belldandy!" She put her hands over her face, and sobbed like a baby. She insulted her brother's fiance', and made a complete fool of herself in the process. Belldandy came over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Megumi never felt that much compassion from another person in her entire, yet brief life.

She cried on Belldandy's shoulder for quite some time.

Keiichi once again wondered to himself 'Where's my hug?'

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I struggled with how I wanted to story to unfold. I already had it planned out, but unsure of how to conclude it. I then decided I would have Belldandy confess her secret as to who she is and how she met Keiichi. And to prove her point, introduce Holy Bell. Every detail I wrote down is from memory, and follows pretty much with the original story. I had no plans to write 4 parts, but it just keeps coming to me. I already have an idea for the next chapter, but need some time to hammer out the details. 


	5. The Prodigal Sister Returns

Ah My Goddess: The Prodigal Sister Returns -Ch 5 by ~gamera68

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! The Prodigal Sister Returns -  
>The long-awaited Chapter 5 of my 'Ah! My Goddess' Fan-Fic. The following is a work of fiction, with characters created by Kosuke Fujishima. No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

Out of Character Skuld. Rated PG. Contains comedy and drama.

Story Written by Gamera68.

It was now early summer, and had been 2 long months since Skuld was recalled back to the Heavens to have a 'chat' with her Father, the Almighty One, regarding Belldandy and Keiichi's engagement. He had also told the youngest of the three Norns to get along with Keiichi from now on, as not to upset her eldest sister, Belldandy. She was also told to make amends, once she returned to the surface world.

That would be the most difficult task ever asked of in her brief life. She'd rather debug Yggdrasil all by herself, than to apologize to the 'pervert' Keiichi, who stole her 'big sis' from her.  
>-<p>

Belldandy was the one who answered the phone the night before, hearing that her little sister would be returning to Earth today. So when she heard of the impending arrival, decided to fill the bath tub full of warm water, as it was the medium Skuld used to teleport to the surface world. Keiichi was befuddled as to how she would treat and act towards him once she eventually returned. ...  
>12 noon. The bathroom was suddenly illuminated in a bluish-white light. Skuld had reappeared to the temple grounds.<p>

"Hellooooo...Big sis! I'm back!" she bellowed out, as she slid open the bathroom door. Belldandy ran out of her room and appeared in front of Skuld and gave her a huge hug; and nearly on the verge of tears. She had missed her little sister so much, and was delighted to see her once again. Two months to a Goddess is a long time after all. Skuld was gone nearly half a year in Heaven's time. Bell immediately noticed that her younger sister was a bit taller and appears to have grown up somewhat.

"Welcome home, Skuld!" Belldandy finally said, after releasing Skuld from the embrace she gave her a few moments ago. "Oh, big sis! I've missed you sooooo much!" Skuld blurted out, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'm sooo sorry for causing you so much trouble with Keiichi, and, and..." she continued, trailing off, and sobbing buckets on her sisters' now tear-stained shoulders.

"It's okay, Skuld, I know you meant well, and I forgive you. I love you very much, Skuld." Belldandy said with a smile across her face, doing her very best to assist her younger sister to reclaim her composure.

"Skuld, I know what you must do, and I will be there to do my best to support you, so please do it with sincerity. I know in my heart that Keiichi will forgive you." Belldandy said to her sister, aware of what she must accomplish today; knowing from the phone call she received the night before. Skuld pouted. She knew that she had to apologize to Bell's fiance', Keiichi, but uncertain of what to say or how to say it.

She'd rather catch bugs all alone, rather than to apologize. "Skuld, Keiichi will be home soon, so please do your best, okay?" Belldandy lovingly replied, as she saw Skuld suddenly appear uneasy and a bit scared. "Okay...big sis.", is all she could muster, barely audible except to herself. Urd was there in the shadows, unaware to either of them.

"Welcome back, runt!" Urd shot out, catching Skuld and Belldandy off guard. "Urd! I missed you too..." Skuld bounced back as she glomped her silver-haired older sister. "I missed you too, Skuld.", she replied as she returned her tiny sister's hug.

"Belldandy, I'm home!" Keiichi said, as he entered the house, removed his shoes, then slid the door closed. Belldandy greeted him with a hug and soft kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, my love." She responded, with a grin across her lovely face. "Skuld is back and she has something she wants to tell you.", she continued.

Keiichi knew that Skuld was returning today. He was also aware that his blissful days alone with Belldandy were now over. Or so the thought. "Okay, let's go and see what she has to say..." he half-heartedly replied, as he held Bell's hand and headed to the tea room to see what the youngest Norn was up to. They walked into the tea room and were stupefied to see Skuld kneeling on the floor with her hands outstretched in front, with her head bowed towards the floor.

"Keiichi! I'm very sorry! For everything! I ask that you please forgive me someday for all the trouble I've caused you for over the past 2 years! I'm so very sorrryyy..." she blubbered out, with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice. Bell and Keii were shocked beyond rational thought. Skuld has never apologized like this, not once since the day she moved into their then peaceful home.

Keiichi knelt down to her level and gently placed his right hand on her head. "It's okay, Skuld. I know how much you love Belldandy, and I also know how much she means to you. I forgive you okay, so please, let's get along from now on, since you're a member of my family. I know you meant well. So it's okay now...", he continued..."I know we've been through a lot, and never saw eye-to-eye, and how much you and Urd have interrupted the relationship Belldandy and I have had for over three years now. You always trying to separate us, and Urd always trying to bring us closer together. But no matter how much you two have fought, bickered or argued, I never wanted either of you two to leave. It's always been so lively around here since you two moved in. Never a dull moment. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Keiichi finished, with compassion and reassurance in his gentle speech.

Skuld slowly raised her head and wrapped her arms around Keiichi's neck. He gently returned her hug. Belldandy was in tears from her fiances' emotionally-filled speech, and seeing Skuld suddenly hugging Keiichi. She loved him even more, if that was even possible. ...  
>Urd was stunned at this unexpected development. She desperately wanted to say a few choice words, knowing how much grief her youngest sister gave the mechanic who fell in love with Belldandy. But she held her tongue, sighed, then left the tea room, allowing the ambiance not to be spoiled by any bad vibes.<p>

Once the emotional mood lifted, Belldandy gave Skuld a hand up and hugged her as if her life depended on it. "Skuld I love you, and I'm so very proud of you. Please allow Keiichi and I to be happy, and for you two to get along from now on." Belldandy sang with affection in her voice.

"Big sis, I'm sorry to you as well. I never meant any harm by coming between you and the big j-j- I mean Keiichi. Can you please forgive me, and allow me to stay here, with all of you? Please? I don't wanna leave anymore..." Skuld asked, her eyes swollen and face flush from the long water works from nearly the past half-hour. ...  
>Keiichi answered: "Skuld, as long as you don't come in-between Belldandy and I from now on, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. We're getting married in a few months, and Bell would like for you to be in our wedding party as the ring bearer, as we're going to have a Western-style wedding instead of a traditional Shinto one."<p>

Belldandy lovingly agreed with her spiky-haired fiance' and added:"Yes Skuld, as long as you and Keiichi get along, you can stay. That means no interrupting us if we're holding hands or hugging or spending any time alone. At all. Understood?"

Skuld barely shook her head and said "Yes...I understand Big Sis... I promise to not come between you two anymore. And Keiichi does treat you very well, and I can see that he l-l-loves you. He is a nice guy after all, I guess. And I can see that you lo-l-love him too..." She sputtered out, with an embarrassed look across her pink face, still flush from her emotional break-down earlier.  
>...<p>

"Thank you, Skuld. It means a lot to us. I'll take your word and hold you to your promise from now on." Keiichi finally said, after Belldandy and Skuld were done bonding. "Urd, do you have anything that you want to add?" Belldandy asked to her silent sister, who's been quietly listening for over the past half-hour or so. "Hell yeah I do..." she piped up finally.

Urd went on to tell the tale to Skuld how Belldandy and Keiichi met as children and how he came about to find her in the woods that day a little over fifteen years ago, and how Belldandy was forced to seal her memory from Keiichi due to the fact that she made a promise to him, which was basically a form of contract. ...  
>But due to the facts that she didn't have her Goddess License yet, plus snuck down to Earth to escape Celestine's rigid teachings, she had to be severely punished. But Keiichi, being the nice kid he was, had told Belldandy that it would be alright for her to seal his memories away, so that she would not be reprimanded too badly. On top of that, he had promised to Belldandy that they would meet again someday, somehow.<br>... Urd also divulged the fact that she was the one who redirected Keiichi's call to Belldandy's desk when she worked at the Goddess Relief Agency Helpline.

To say that Skuld was surprised would be a severe understatement. She couldn't believe her ears. Bell and Keii reassured her that the story was in fact the absolute truth. That they were undoubtedly destined to meet. Urd also went on and asked Skuld how many times that Keiichi had saved Belldandy's life. ...  
>She shook her head yes as she remembered: once when she had turned Keii into a girl by having him eat a desert she made especially for him, and once again during the Angel-Eater fiasco. ...<br>Belldandy fell deathly ill after the vial containing a deadly virus escaped that dropped to the floor and broke, while Bell tried her best to complete a potion to return Keii to normal. He was the one who risked his life to collect the wind crystals. And the second time when the Angel-Eater appeared and took Holy Bell away along with the other Angels. He was the trump-card; the only human in history ever to be able to support an Angel; which was Lind's angel, Cool Mint. Without his assistance and perseverance, none of the Goddess's would have been reunited with their Angels. And they were all extremely grateful for his help.

It was now much later, and Skuld had retired to her room, laying on her bed; emotionally drained. She could finally comprehend and accept everything that Belldandy and Keiichi had been through. Despite all the terrible things she did to keep him away from her Big Sister, he forgave her and accepted her to be a part of his family. She knew that no matter what she did, Bell and Keii were going to be married this coming Autumn.

Skuld badly wished that she could go back and undo everything, and start with a clean slate. But they lovingly forgave her. She only wanted her Big Sis Belldandy all to herself, but no matter what she did, was now a moot point. They fell in love despite all the fights, arguments and mini-bombs she threw in his direction. Skuld was finally growing up.

Skuld wanted to have a few words with Bell and Keii, as it was now after dinner and they were getting ready to call it an early night. Belldandy told Skuld she could come by her room before bedtime. ...  
>*knock *knock* knock* Skuld gently tapped on Belldandy's bedroom door. "Big Sis, It's me...may I come in for a moment, please?" she asked with a heaviness in her voice. "Yes, come in please." Belldandy said, as she sat up on her futon, with Keiichi at his usual place on her left side. The both of them were already in their nightwear. Skuld was a little surprised to see Keiichi in Belldandy's bedroom, unaware of the fact that they have been sleeping in each others' rooms every-night since her departure, 2 months ago., but said nothing, per her promise earlier.<p>

"Um, Big Sis, I just wanted to say thank you, to the both of you for allowing me to stay here, and for forgiving me for the past. I will do everything I can to make the best of this and to accept your engagement. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." Skuld politely said, as she bowed her head. ...  
>"Thank you, Skuld. That means a lot to the both of us. Actually, Keiichi has something he wants to ask of you." Belldandy responded to her raven-haired younger sister, who seemed to be a bit more mature and composed, compared to how she was earlier that day.<p>

"Skuld..." Keiichi said "...You are the Goddess of the Future, correct?" She shook her head yes, still looking at the floor. "Then I have a favor to ask of you. Nothing too big, just a small favor. Is it possible that you can look into the future and see how far ahead that Belldandy and I are still together?" Keiichi was going to test her, already aware of the fact what Kami-sama promised him after he and Bell are married. ...  
>Skuld responded, with a puzzled look on her face. "I dunno Keiichi...I'm not too sure with my p-powers yet...I-i-it'll be difficult if I don't know how f-far ahead you ask of...But since I said I'd d-do anything, I guess I can at least do that much, but I'll need to h-h-hold your hands and concentrate very hard...if it's okay with B-big Sis." Belldandy shook her head yes, with a reassuring and loving smile. Keiichi stretched both hands out in front, as Skuld knelt down on the futon next to Belldandy, and faced him, as she laid her hands on her little sister's shoulders.<p>

"Okay, Keiichi. I'll have to ask you to concentrate and allow yourself to think about Big Sis, while I attempt to see in increments of 5 years into the future first."  
>Keiichi proceeds to do as asked and concentrates on his future wife and one true love, Belldandy. Skuld closed her eyes as she held Keiichi's hands and started to see images from the future. First 5 years, then ten. She sees them having dinner, going to amusement parks, drives along the seashore in his Beemer, and so forth. ...<br>She notices that they both look very happy, but not a day older. She continues...fifteen years...twenty years...twenty-five years. They are still happily married and very much in love, but Skuld notices that Keiichi doesn't look a day over twenty-five years old. She starts to wonder as she peeks even further into the distant future...thirty-five, forty years. Bell and Keii are still married and she unexpectedly sees a little girl who very much resembles her Big sis, around 5 years of age, except with long jet-black hair and hazel-blue eyes. 'That must be Big Sis and Keiichi's daughter...' she silently thought to herself. ...  
>Then without warning, Skuld rapidly opens her eyes, as tears stream down both her cheeks.<br>Belldandy notices right away, and says: "Skuld, is everything alright? Why did you stop?" ...  
>"I'm okay, I think...b-but I saw...I saw...f-f-fifty years into the future, and...and...you and Keiichi are still married and look very happy...b-but Keiichi doesn't look a day older...I d-don't understand...why..is..." Skuld replied as Belldandy tightly hugged her from behind, ready to tell her the reasoning behind Keiichi's future youthful appearance.<p>

"Skuld, do you know the reason why I have remained here by Keiichi's side for so long?" Belldandy inquired to her raven-haired sister, still hugging her from behind. "It's because of the wish he made, right Big Sis?" Skuld replied, trying to hold her tears of confusion back. "Well, that's partly the reason...see, Skuld, it's the way that he worded his original wish, and that was for me to stay by his side forever. And do you know what that means, Skuld? It means 'time without end'. I guess what I'm trying to explain to you is that Keiichi is immortal, even after we are married, and that he will never grow old or pass away." ...  
>Once again Skuld was shocked, and she knew that Belldandy was always honest. She explained what her Father, the Almighty One told Keiichi the day he received an unexpected phone call, the following day after he popped the question and asked her to be his wife. "Ohhh...Okay, if Father said that, then that makes sense I guess. I just wish He would've told me that when I was home for all that time." Skuld said, as she sighed a sign of relief, thinking her powers were on the blink. ...<br>Skuld wiped her face, and got up from the futon. "Well, I guess I'm happy for you Keiichi...you can be with Big Sis forever. I guess I wanna say 'Congratulations'. Please take good care of Belldandy from now on. And let us get along forever as well...goodnight then." She gave Belldandy a kiss on the cheek and closed the door as she left her room. ...  
>"Well, Keiichi my love, that went better than I thought it would." Belldandy said to her fiance', who had a stupid look across his face. "Keiichi, are you alright? You don't look so well. Are you sick?" she inquired, while placing the back of her left hand across his forehead, with concern in her voice.<p>

Then like a bolt of lightning, Keiichi had another epiphany.

"Belldandy, I think we should move!"

I hope you liked this chapter. It only took me a little over 3 hours to bang out.  
>I didn't have time to write since the holidays kept me quite busy, but I had this story in my head since I wrote the last chapter.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. 


	6. Ah! It's About Time!

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! It's About Time! (Chapter 6)

* * *

><p>Well, here it is. After a year hiatus, this is the long-awaited chapter 6 of my 'Ah! My Goddess' fan-fiction. I do not own 'Ah! My Goddess' or any characters from the anime, manga, movie or OVA series. Based upon characters created by Kouske Fujishima.<br>Rated PG. Slightly OOC Bell and Keiichi.

October 22, 12 Noon.  
>Interior of the Church on the Hill, the same one Belldandy and Keiichi professed their love for one another.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved...", the pastor began; "...we are gathered here today to join Keiici Morisato and Belldandy Odinsotter in holy matrimony. But before that, they would like to recite vows that they've prepared for each other. Belldandy, you may proceed first."<p>

Belldandy looked more beautiful than Keiichi could ever imagine.

She held his left hand as she started to recite the vows she had prepared, just for this special day. "My dearest Keiichi, I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember. Ever since we've became engaged, I've grown to love you and cherish you more than I could ever imagine in a thousand lifetimes. You are my very best friend, my one and only true love, and my soul-mate. It brings me great joy to know that today, we will start our new life together. I love you so very much...", she said, as a few tears tickled down her lovely pink cheeks.

Keiichi froze for a moment while her words finally reached his heart. He too was on the verge of shedding a few tears as well. He just lightly squeezed her hand as he finally spoke, after it seemed as though time had momentarily froze.

"Belldandy...Ever since you came into my life nearly 4 years ago, I've realized that we've been through so much together, and have grown so much closer in that time, and have realized that we are meant to be together... I never thought it'd be possible to fall in love with a woman as beautiful, kind, loving and sincere as you are, Belldandy,...and it's an honor to be joined with you today. You are my very best friend, my love, and my soul-mate. I love you more than anything in this world.", he finally said, nearly on the verge of tears (again)

Light sobs could be heard from the pews, which were filled with most of their colleagues from Nekomi Tech. Bell's sisters were there too, naturally.

Urd had her arm around the youngest of the three Goddesses, Skuld, who was crying her eyes out. She realized that today her "Big Sis" Belldandy would be Keiichi's wife ...  
>Skuld had promised several months ago that she'd never bother her future brother-in-law anymore, since he'd forgiven her for her past interruptions and mini-bombs she hurled at him whenever he and Bell attempted to spend any alone time together. She was finally growing up, and had accepted Bell's decision to marry Keiichi.<p>

* * *

><p>The pastor continued.<br>"Keiichi, do you promise to love, honor and cherish Belldandy, for better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will.", he replied, as he placed his 14 karat gold wedding band on Bell's left ring finger.

"And do you, Belldandy, promise to love, honor and cherish Keiichi, for better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will.", she replied, as she too placed her 14 karat gold wedding band on Keiichi's left ring finger.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the prefecture of Chiba, Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.", continued the pastor.

Keiichi slowly raised her white lace veil, and kissed her with more love and passion than ever before. Her forehead sigal flashed blue for a brief moment, signalling the end of their previous contract.

"May I now formally introduce you to Mister Keiichi and Misses Belldandy Morisato!", the pastor happily announced in front of the entire church, which suddenly erupted into a round of applause.

* * *

><p>Shortly after everyone wished the happy newlyweds "congratulations" outside the church on the ocean-side hill, they rode back home on his Beemer motorcycle with a sign that read "Finally Married!" on the back.<p>

Waiting for them at their home was their family and friends, who had turned the temple grounds into a wedding reception. Sayako was the one who paid for everything, her wedding gift to the happy couple. Once they had changed out of their wedding garb, they joined the party, which was already in full swing.

Bell was wearing a simple, yet beautiful white cotton dress with a pair of white sandals, and Keii was wearing black cargo pants, a white button-down casual-dress shirt and his black boots. The weather was in fact unseasonably warm for this time of year, probably due to the fact that Belldandy was the happiest she'd ever been since they'd gotten a lot closer - shortly after Keii proposed to her this past Spring.

Bell and Keii sat at the head table which faced the remainder of the smaller tables which were occupied by their respective families and friends. The only ones absent were Keiichi's parents, which made him a little sad - since his mother never approved of their engagement.

...  
>"May I have your attention please?!", Keiichi quietly asked, as he lightly tapped his champagne glass with a fork.<p>

"First off, Belldandy and I would like to formally thank each and everyone one of you for being here today, to witness our wedding and celebrating our union as husband and wife. It means the world to us that everyone who is here, we consider our 'extended family'. It really means a lot to us that you can be here on this very special October day.", he finally said, which was responded with a light round of applause and whistles from his Sempai, Tamiya and Otaki.

"You'se da man Morisato! Congrats to you and Bell!", Tamiya enthusiastically replied, which received a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the wedding party. Urd rapidly smacked him in the head, as she could tell he already had a few drinks in him.  
>...<p>

"Show some respect, baka!", she shouted to him. Otaki just snickered as he witnessed his best friend being reprimanded by "Mistress" Urd.

Keiichi silently thanked her, as he asked her this morning to keep an eye on those two, knowing they love to over-celebrate any occasion and more often than not, get out of hand. He recalled several times when his Sempai would just show up at the temple and tell him and Bell that they needed a place to party, which of course would pretty much disturb (and eventually trash) the some-what peaceful homey atmosphere.  
>...<p>

But no matter how much he pleaded and begged with them, Belldandy would always welcome them into their home with a lovely smile, and play hostess for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>As the wedding reception eventually winded down, Bell and Keii received many wedding presents from their friends and families, including new cookware, a blender, ice maker, a brand new rice cooker, coffee pot, new plates, cups, glassware and other useful household items. Belldandy was overly ecstatic when she realized that she could become an even better cook. (if that was even remotely possible!)<p>

They thanked each and everyone personally for being here for their special day.  
>Once everyone had left, (and the coast was clear) Belldandy said a quick spell and cleaned up the temple grounds in a matter of seconds, including placing all the tables and chairs in a neat pile in the far corner, so that Sayoko could retrieve them in the morning. "Amazing, Bell..." is all Keiichi could reply.<p>

And with that, Keiichi scooped Belldandy into his arms, as he carried her across the threshold of the door to the house. She just smiled and giggled, as they headed to their room, to prepare for their honeymoon trip to Hawaii which is a wedding present from Urd.

* * *

><p>There! That's it! The <strong>LONG<strong> awaited Chapter 6 of my Ah! My Goddess Fan-fic.  
>This part of my fan-fiction story has been on hiatus for over a year! A freaking YEAR!<p>

Sorry it took so long, but a lot has gone on since the last chapter. My girlfriend has been here for the past 5 months, so I don't have as much time to write as I'd like to, but it's OK. Plus I had this idea in my head since I wrote the first chapter over a year ago; December, 2011. ( Has it been that long, really?!, LOL! )

**NOTE: Bell's last name, I made up. "Odinsotter" sounds like "Odin's Daughter", as in she is the daughter of Odin, the Norse God. Well, she had to have a last name in order to apply for a wedding certificate.**

Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. I know it's short and to the point, but I just wanted to get these two married already. :)

The next chapter will deal with their honeymoon in Hawaii!

That will definitely be a longer chapter, and they will consummate their marriage, I promise!


	7. Ah! It's a Flashback!

Ah! My Goddess - Chapter 7 - Ah! it's a Flashback?!

Well, here is the next chapter, even though I said it would cover their honeymoon, I will get to that (hopefully the next chapter) I promise! So help me Goddess...

I do not in anyway own any of the characters from Ah! My Goddess the manga, anime, movie or OVAs!

... Get some tissues ready...

Based upon characters created by Kouske Fujishima.  
>Original fan-fiction story written by me, Gamera68.<br>No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Oct. 22, same day...later that evening...<p>

Since Bell and Keii were already packed, they arrived at Tokyo International Airport shortly before 6 PM, due to the fact they had gotten a ride from Megumi, Keiichi's younger sister. "Thanks Megumi. You're a lifesaver!", Keiichi said as he unloaded their luggage from the trunk, while she dropped the happy honeymooners off in the front of their Airport Terminal.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Keii; it's my pleasure to give you two a ride.", she beamed back with a mischievous grin across her face. "Just make me an Aunt already, you two! Have fun now! _And I want details when you get back!_", she shouted out the window, after waving goodbye, leaving the newlyweds standing on the curb. Keiichi blushed madly upon hearing his little sister's departing words.

"Geez, Megumi!", he replied, exasperated at her off-the-cuff blunt remark. Bell just stood there with a puzzled look across her brow, and a question mark dangling over her head. "Well, let's check our luggage in Bell. We have a long flight ahead of us.", he stated, as he assisted Belldandy in wheeling their luggage to the curb-side check in. After presenting their passports, visas and tickets, they handed their luggage over to the porter, then walked into the massive terminal, which was not too busy- thank the Gods, seeing as it was early evening. "Belldandy, over here.", he said as he pointed which way that had to go to arrive at the check in line. Their flight started boarding any minute now.

After presenting their tickets, boarding passes, visas and passports, they passed through the security section, then headed to the boarding area. "Keiichi, dear. That was quick if I must say so myself.", Belldandy cheerfully commented, as they waited to board the plane. "Well, I guess you're right, Belldandy. Our flight leaves in roughly 30 minutes. I would like to take a nap on-board though; It's been a busy day, and we both woke up at the crack of *yawn* dawn.", he sleepily replied, as they walked through the long corridor heading to the aircraft. She nodded in agreement as she held his hand as they finally reached the doorway, then presented their boarding passes to the head stewardess. She pointed in the direction of their seats, which were right near the left hand-side wing. It would provide a spectacular view of the Pacific Ocean.

After finding their seats, they finally sighed a sign of relief. They were both physically and mentally drained, but excited as well. "Keiichi dear, I must admit, I'm kind of nervous. I never 'flew' this way before. Maybe we should have found 'other' means of traveling..." she quietly said, as she leaned to her left and rested her head on Keiichi's right shoulder. "Bell, it's fine. This way is more 'normal', and it gives us some time to rest, instead of 'traveling' the other way.", he calmly stated, knowing she meant teleporting through a mirror, which he wasn't too fond of. She just yawned then closed her eyes as the jet plane revved it's massive engines, picking up velocity, as it rapidly barreled down the runway, then rose off the tarmac and headed off into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>While Belldandy dozed off, Keiichi still couldn't believe that that they were now officially husband and wife. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: tomorrow night would be the night that they truly become husband and wife, in the most intimate display of true love!<p>

He suddenly sweat dropped.

Even though they had grown a lot closer (bathing together and sleeping in the same beds) since the time of their engagement this past Spring, they never made love, as they wanted to wait until they were officially married; and that was just earlier today. Keiichi was still somewhat apprehensive when faced with this sudden revelation; as they'd both been consumed with preparing for this day for the past few months, and wanted more than anything for it to be a perfect day, which thank the Goddesses, it was.

He looked to his right to see a serene look across his lovely wife's face. He then smiled and pushed any remaining doubts out of his mind, knowing just how truly blessed he was to be the husband of the most beautiful Goddess in all of the nine Realms. He finally closed his eyes and gently held her left hand, caressing the golden wedding band on her ring finger, and dreamt of days gone by - to when he first met this very same Goddess so many years ago - at the tender age of 8 years old.

* * *

><p>... Flashback ...15 years ago ... just outside of Tokyo ...<p>

While playing outside the home of his parents' friend's home one sunny Autumn day, a young Keiichi Morisato, who was just a young boy at the time, suddenly sees a strange pink light contrasted against the blue of the sky and the white puffy clouds, descend from the sky and into a local forest, just behind an old Buddhist Temple.

Curious as he was at that innocent, tender age, Keiichi followed that ball of pink light to where it landed, and was quite surprised to find a young girl who seemed to be the same age as himself, dressed in very strange clothing with light auburn hair and dazzling blue eyes...unlike anyone he's ever witnessed in his brief life. The cute little girl was somewhat startled at his sudden presence. Then she waved and smiled at him. As she came closer to inspect the young Japanese boy, she finally spoke.

"Why, hello there! My name is Belldandy! Nice to meet ya!", she said as she smiled even more. "Are you...um..a-an um...angel?", he inquired as he stepped back a bit, startled at her sudden boldness.

"Why no, silly. I'm not an angel. I'm a Goddess!", she happily replied to his question. "Oh, I see.", he said quietly. He had no idea who or what a Goddess was at that age, but she seemed to be very friendly and nice to be near. "My name is...Kei-Keiichi M-morisato...nice to m-meet you, too.", he said as he stuck out his right hand, as she shook it in return.

"This is very strange...", she started, "...no human should ever be able to see that light. Oh! I know! You must be a friend of Nature then!", she bubbly replied, as she let out a little innocent laugh.

The two children became fast friends, and played daily by the old Temple on top of the hill for nearly a week. It was the best week young Keiichi ever experienced, and the little Goddess who was named Belldandy was the first real friend he ever made. He was so happy. As was she. He never questioned her again about being a Goddess, or asking where she came from - or why she was there, standing in the middle of the woods that fateful day.

* * *

><p>A few days after meeting her, Keiichi had the courage to ask her if she'd like to attend a local festival. Once he explained to her what a "festival" was, she was overly excited to go with her new friend. They laughed and played, and experienced all the sights and sounds of the carnival-like atmosphere.<p>

Belldandy never had experienced anything like this in the Heavens. While walking along visiting the numerous food stalls and vendors, Bell suddenly saw a cute toy ring that she instantly fell in love with. Keiichi reached into his pocket after seeing her eyes light up at the sight of it. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money left over, as he had spent most of it buying food and treats for the both of them. Belldandy could see the sadness on his face, but never pushed the issue any further. Shortly after the fireworks display, Keiichi walked her back to the entrance of the old Temple.

"Hey, Belldandy. There's something I want to give you, so let's meet at our special place the same time tomorrow, okay?", he asked the little golden-haired Goddess. "Of course!", she smiled, as she replied. "Then it's a promise, okay? Cross your heart!", Keiichi stated, as he stuck out his right pinky finger. '"Pinky swear. Here, Belldandy, like this.", as he proceeded to show her what a "pinky swear" was.

After they had promised to meet the next day, Keiichi waved goodbye, and headed back to his parents' friend's home for the night.

* * *

><p><em>It seemed so innocent at that time - the promise of a child.<em>

* * *

><p>After Keiichi disappeared out of Bell's sight, her Father, the Almighty One appeared in front of her. Suddenly realizing the errors of her way, <strong>Belldandy knew that the promise she had made with the mortal boy Keiichi Morisato had all the validity of a Goddess Contract!<strong>She had inadvertently violated Sacred Heavenly Laws - one for being on the surface world without permission, and secondly for making a contract without the license and qualifications of a fully-fledged Goddess! To say that she was in big trouble would be a severe understatement, and would be harshly punished, if she did not repair the damage that had already been done.

The next day, Keiichi went back to meet Belldandy in their usual special place. As he saw Belldandy in the clearing of the woods, he suddenly stopped; noticing that she was having an argument with somebody, but could not see who it was she was taking to; on top of that she was crying as well. Keiichi heard everything.

* * *

><p>And it broke his heart to see his very first friend in that much trouble.<p>

"But Father! I can't! He's my friend! I just...just can't do that to him! His friendship means so much to me! Please father...I just can't do that to him!", Belldandy screamed and pleaded, while crying her heart out, begging her Father not to force her to do what he commanded her to do.

**"BELLDANDY, YOU MUST DO THIS. IT IS THE ONLY WAY. YOU HAVE BROKEN SEVERAL SACRED HEAVENLY LAWS. IF YOU DO NOT, THEN I WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!**

THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE BELLDANDY. PLEASE DO AS I SAY, AND SEAL THE MORTAL KEIICHI MORISATO'S MEMORY OF MEETING YOU. I DO NOT WANT TO PUNISH YOU LIKE THIS MY DAUGHTER, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER VALID CHOICE."

Then Keiichi finally made himself known. "Belldandy...it's alright...You can erase my memory. I don't wanna get you in trouble.", as he smiled and stated as much clearly. He was a good kid with a kind heart, and couldn't bear to see his friend in this much anguish. "No! Keiichi! I can't! I can't do that to you...I...care too much for you! I won't do it!", she softly replied, tears streaming down her adorable pink face. "I'll always remember you, Belldandy. I promise with all of my heart.", he quietly said, as he closed his eyes, and shed a lonely solitary tear... Then Belldandy gathered her powers, and touched his forehead.

_"I love you, Belldandy...", _he whispered under his breath.

The ring he had bought for her as a gift, dropped from his left hand.

When he woke up sometime afterward, he had no idea where he was nor how he got there. Everything that happened earlier that week, was missing from his memories.

* * *

><p>Several years later, he would meet that cute little golden-haired Goddess, all grown up, and more beautiful than he could ever imagine; as a result of an accidental phone-call to the Goddess Relief Agency. But Belldandy kept her promise as well, even though she had her memories sealed as a result of her punishment.<p>

* * *

><p>Destiny has a funny way of intervening, and correcting errors from the past.<p>

Well, thanks to Urd's assistance, that call he made was routed to Belldandy's desk.

And here they are now, married, many years later, and on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Belldandy woke up first from her nap on the airplane, as she could sense that Keiichi was experiencing some sadness, deep in his heart. She leaned to her left, and kissed him full on the lips. He then groggily opened his eyes, and smiled at his beautiful bride. "Good evening, sleepyhead.", she teased. "Are you okay, Keiichi, my love? I could sense that you were experiencing something quite sad in your dreams.", she stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose you could say that, Bell. Sorry to make you worry like that. I just was remembering again when we met as kids. I'm just glad that our memories of each other were restored, even if it caused all those "bugs" to cause all that trouble. And I want to thank you once again Belldandy for not giving up on us. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. I do love you more than anything in the world Belldandy.", Keiichi finally said.

Belldandy just smiled. "And I want to thank you again, my dear, sweet husband for never giving up on me, either. I'm the one who should be blessed as well. You've made such a difference in my life since you made that wish. And I'd never change it for the world. I love you, Mister Morisato!", she said, as she hugged him even closer. They both closed their eyes and held each other close.

...

They still had at least 4 more hours before they arrived in Hawaii, and it was nearly midnight already. Tomorrow morning, the honeymoon begins.

* * *

><p>AN:

OK, that's all for this chapter. Took me nearly 4 hours. Yeah.

Lots of back-story (taken directly from episode 5 of the OVA series)

What Kami-sama said to young Belldandy, I kind of put together from what I could get out of the episode. I mean, she did break several rules and had to be punished. But Keii being the nice kid he is, took the punishment instead, since he didn't want her to literally die because of her unintentional actions. She just wanted a friend. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Like I stated earlier, I promise that the next chapter will deal with their honeymoon, once I do some research on where they will be staying and what type of activities I have planned out for the happy couple.<p>

Please follow me if you want updates. Thanks!

If you Fave or Download, please leave a comment below; it only takes a few seconds. It would mean that you like it and want to see it continued. I kind of have an idea for future chapters (after the honeymoon) but you'll have to wait and see what I have planned out. I promise it will be cute.


	8. Ah! It's a Honeymoon! (Part 1)

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! It's a Honeymoon! (Chapter 8) Part 1.

* * *

><p>Here it is, sooner than expected. Chapter 8. Part 1 of 2.<p>

Belldandy and Keiichi on their Hawaiian Honeymoon! This will be a two-part chapter, since it will run longer than the 2 previous chapters.

I do not own Ah! My Goddess, or any characters from the manga, OVA, anime or movie series!  
>Slightly OOC Belldandy and Keiichi.<br>Fan-Fiction Based upon characters created by Kouske Fujishima.

Original story by Gamera68.

* * *

><p>After watching the Island of O'uha quickly approach through the window seat, Belldandy and Keiichi shook the sleep from their eyes.<p>

After the jumbo jet finally arrived at the terminal, they happy couple acquired their carry-on bags from the overhead compartment, and departed the aircraft once the door was opened. they then wandered the long concourse to reclaim their luggage. After waiting for what seemed like forever, their baggage was finally spotted by Keiichi.

After hailing the complimentary Shuttle Van - sent by their hotel, they marveled at the beautiful ocean-side view from their comfortable seats. Even though they were both suffering from jet-lag; due to traveling through several time zones plus the International Dateline, it was around 12:45 PM - the very same day as their wedding, October 22!

Bell and Keii were more than excited once the hotel came into view shortly after their long ride from the airport: the Hilton Hawaiian Village and Resort at the world-famous Waikiki Beach in O'hua.

After thanking the driver and retrieving their luggage once again, they lumbered toward the front automatic doorway of the massive Hotel. It was more extravagant than they had expected, all thanks to Urd making who had made reservations months in advance.

* * *

><p>The stretch of beach right in front of the Resort is known as "Duke Kahanamoku" Beach and is the widest stretch of the legendary Waikiki Beach. Named after Hawaii's Ambassador of Aloha Duke Paoa Kahanamoku, the beach is the perfect setting for a relaxing day on the beach.<p>

The resort also had several pools, saunas and other water-themed activities available for Bell and Keii. They also had access to the Resorts 6 restaurants and a few Bars, for a night of dining and dancing if they chose to do so.

"Wow, Belldandy..", Keiichi exclaimed, "...Urd really surprised me. I had no idea she put this much effort into this!"

Belldandy smiled as she enthusiastically responded. "Yes, Keiichi - I am surprised as well. We will have to thank her properly once we return home!", she bubbly responded.

* * *

><p>After checking in at the front desk (with translation help from Belldandy) and securing their room keys, they finally found their hotel suite. After opening the door, Keiichi carried Belldandy across the threshold, as she just giggled in delight, hugging him as she planted small kisses all over his face.<p>

Of course this didn't help Keiichi one bit, as he promptly ran into the king-sized bed, quickly plopping Bell down on it, and falling on top of her!

"Hahahahaha...Hehehehehee!", she laughed at the suddenly funny situation. "Are you okay, Belldandy?", he lovingly asked as she was still tickled pink, and laughing vicariously.

"Hehehe...yes...hahaha...my love..oh my goodness...that was too funny.", she myrthily replied, as she just smiled that wonderful smile he fell deeply in love with.

"Belldandy...", he barley said, as he slowly laid on top of her. In turn she gently closed the distance between them, hugging him with all her might in turn - pulling him closer to her heart.

"Thank you, my love. You've made the happiest Goddess in the entire universe. I am so madly in love with you, my handsome husband.", she whispered into his right ear.

"And thank you, my beautiful wife. You too have made me happier than I ever thought possible. Words are inadequate for how much I love you, Bell.", he softly whispered in return.

Their heartbeats were in perfect sync.

They continued to remain that way for quite sometime, and eventually dozed off, happy as they could ever be.

* * *

><p>Around 3PM, Belldandy finally awoke, and proceeded to gently leave the king-sized bed, as not to disturb her sleepy hubby. She then quietly wandered over to the window - and opened the curtains - which provided a spectacular view of the beautiful beach-front.<p>

Once the daylight creeped into Keiichi's slumber, he too woke up and slowly approached Belldandy, who was still admiring the lovely panorama. He hugged her from behind and kissed her right ear. She moaned happily as she leaned into his embrace.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it, Keiichi?"  
>"Not as beautiful as you, Belldandy."<br>"You always know what to say, don't you?"  
>"And I always mean every word I say, Bell."<p>

"Did you get enough rest, my love?"  
>"For now, yes thanks. And you, Bell?"<br>"I'm too excited to rest any longer, Keiichi."  
>"Is that so? What did you have in mind?"<p>

"Could we go down to the beach for a while? It's such a lovely afternoon, and I'd love to go into the ocean with you my love. Plus I have a new bathing suit I'm sure you'll like, once you see it..."  
>"Sure, Bell. That sounds like fun. Why don't we get changed, then head down there together?"<p>

"Thank you my love. But would it be alright if I met you down there in a few minutes? I'd like for my new bathing suit to be a surprise for you."  
>"Sure, Bell - that's fine. So it's a surprise, then? How could I say no to that, Belldandy?"<br>"Thank you, Keiichi. I'll meet you shortly after you reserve a spot for us on the beach."

* * *

><p>Roughly 15 minutes later, after Keiichi changed into his navy blue swim trunks, he found a great spot on the Resort's Private beach. After reserving 2 lounge chairs and a jumbo-sized beach umbrella, Keiichi laid down on one of them, and placed their beach accessories at the foot. The ocean breeze was quite refreshing, he commented to himself.<p>

"Keiichi! Hello my love!", he heard behind him a few minutes later.  
>He couldn't believe that Bell would be sporting such a revealing bikini, which she had called a swimsuit, so much unlike the sky blue one she had worn to the indoor pool last summer.<p>

He suddenly suffered an instant nosebleed from seeing Belldandy in her new bikini, which was cobalt blue with a metallic gold sawtooth design, which remineded him of her very much so of her blue and golden Goddess robe.

"Oh my! Keiichi! Are you alright?!", Belldandy exclaimed as she quickly bounced his way. She then grabbed a tissue from the beach bag. "Tanks, Beddandy.", he answered as he plugged up his nose in a flustered attempt to stop the blood from gushing out all over the white sandy beach.

After a few minutes, his the flood of blood finally ceased. "Keiichi, dear...um..are you okay now? I was worried sick when you started to have a nosebleed. Does my attire have that much of an effect on you?", she meekly asked.

After removing the tissue and disposing of it in a refuse bin, he finally answered. "I'm fine, now Bell...I didn't mean to make you worry, but I do appreciate your concern though. Your bikini is...um...very becoming. What I want to say is, you look very attractive in it. I never thought that you'd actually wear such a revealing bathing suit. But, I'm actually very, very happy...", he cheerfully admitted, while rubbing the back of his head, just like he always has.

"Oh, thank goodness. I wasn't sure if you'd approve of my beach attire, but hearing you admit that, makes me very happy, my dear Keiichi.", Belldandy softly answered. "So Bell, why don't we go into the water, now that you're here? It looks quite calm and refreshing",Keiichi calmly asked his beautiful bride, who was blushing a bit. "Yes, that sounds like fun!", Belldandy shyly replied; and with that, they headed into the ocean, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After strolling along the seashore for around 2 hours hand-in-hand, they unanimously decided to head back to the resort after gathering their beach bag - ( seeing as they were famished ) and headed to one of the Resort's many restaurants. However, when they finally found a restaurant to their liking, the young couple were somewhat overwhelmed at the amount of food available on the menu.<p>

After asking the waitress what she recommended, she told Bell and Keii they were offering an all-you-can-eat buffet. "Well, that solves one of our problems!", Keiichi joked as they headed to the buffet, grabbing a couple of plates along the way. The buffet itself was easily over 50 feet long. So they each chose food to their liking.

Keiichi chose fresh grilled ma-hi-mahi, a side of steamed mixed vegetables, as well as a cup of green tea. Bell chose a simple salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing plus a side of fresh pineapple, melon and strawberries, as well as a cup of green tea.

After sampling other local cuisine from the buffet, they decided to head back to their suite, as it was already well past 7PM. They wanted more than anything to spend a romantic night together as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's all for chapter 8 - part 1.<p>

Part 2 will be more romantic, and will contain Lemons; I promise this time for sure.

This chapter took about 4 hours to knock out.

If you Fave or download, please leave a brief comment below.

Thank you in advance!


	9. Ah! It's a Honeymoon! (Part 2)

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! It's a Honeymoon! (Chapter 8) Part 2.

* * *

><p>Here it is, as promised, the highly anticipated union of Bell and Keii. Honeymoon: Chapter 9. Part 2 of 2.<p>

Takes place shortly after they retire to their honeymoon suite after finishing their beach excursion and dinner.

* * *

><p>I do not own Ah! My Goddess, or any characters from the manga, OVA, anime or movie series!<p>

Slightly OOC Belldandy and Keiichi.

Fan-Fiction Based upon characters created by Kouske Fujishima.

Original story written by Gamera68

This is rated M for Mature Themes! Contains strong Lemons!

* * *

><p><em>After sampling other local cuisine from the buffet, they decided to head back to their suite, as it was already well past 7PM. They wanted more than anything to spend a romantic night together as husband and wife.<em>

Belldandy was still preparing herself for the evening, and be joined with her husband - all the while Keiichi was nervously pacing to and fro near the king-sized bed.

Even though they'd shared futons since becoming engaged 7 months ago, they mutually agreed to wait until they consummated their relationship in the ultimate form of passion.

Keiich sweat dropped realizing that tonight would be the night he and his beautiful bride would cross that bridge; knowing very well that it would change everything.

Although he had an idea of what went on when a man and woman made love; he still had no clue of the "how". Belldandy had even less knowledge of that whatsoever, but Urd gave her a crash course in Love Making 101, prior to their wedding - since She was the self-proclaimed "Goddess of Love", and had enough experience to make Belldandy blush madly like a high school girl.

"Keiichi, dear? I'll be out in a moment...but could you turn off the lights? I'm feeling somewhat shy.", Belldandy quietly asked through the restroom door.

"Sure thing, Bell. Take your time.", he answered in return, then did as requested.

He quickly made a mad dash for the bed. Keii was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts.

* * *

><p>A short time later, which seemed like a millennium to Keiichi - she slowly opened the restroom door, then shut off the light behind her as she made her way to the bed. Her anxious hubby nearly fainted when he briefly saw her, as she was only wearing a pink baby-doll, that hugged her flawless, voluptuous body.<p>

"Belldandy...you...look...wow...amazingly gorgeous.", he sputtered out as she crawled into the bed, and rapidly covered herself with only the sheets.

"It looks okay on me, my love? It was a wedding present from Urd. She told me that you'd be excited if I wore this on our first night together...but I was unsure of whether or not it suited me...", Belldandy softly replied, with a hint of sadness and uneasiness in her voice.

Keiichi turned to her and hugged her tightly, as he reassured her.  
>"Bell, yes it suits you, and I'm very happy to see you in this. You look more beautiful than I could ever have hoped or dreamed of.", he told her as she returned his embrace.<p>

"Thank you, Keiichi. And...um...Urd also mentioned to me what a man and woman do on their honeymoon night, but I have no idea on what to do or how to please you; for I am inexperienced. But as you confided in me before - since I was your first girlfriend - that you have no experience either to draw from either...so I suppose that we'll have to figure it out together, then.", she said.

"Yes, that's true Bell; I kind of know the "what" to do, but not the "how" to do. I guess you're right; we'll both have to figure this out, hehehe.", he replied as he just held her closer, not wanting to let go of her - lest she vanish from his life, just as he'd seen in his nightmares, no thanks to Mara.

* * *

><p>As they lay in each others' arms, Belldandy had an idea that she wanted to pass by Keiichi, who seemed to be lost in thought, as he quietly laid there next to his gorgeous wife.<p>

"Keiichi...there is something that I want to try; it's what we divine beings do prior to becoming one in the physical sense. But I must let you know before you agree - it can be very emotional and taxing on your spirit, but it will bring us closer together on a spiritual level", she stated as she sat up on the fluffy bed.

"Oh, is that so, Bell? Well since we've been through so much in the past 3 and a half years, it couldn't hurt, right? As long as it brings us closer together...so what is it?", he happily replied as he sat up as well.

"Well, my love. It's what we call "Sharing". It's when two beings who are in complete love , share everything they've been through their entire lives, not only the happy times - but the sad as well. Nothing is hidden from each other. Every moment we have experienced throughout our lifetime up until this moment is revealed to each other. But once we start, there is no stopping - nor turning back. Do you wish to Share with me, my love? But before you agree, like I mentioned before - it will be very emotional. But it will only take a short amount of time. 30 minutes at the most. Are you willing to walk that path with me? To expose everything about yourself - throughout your lifetime?", she asked with love and sincerity penetrating the partial darkness in their honeymoon suite.

"Yes Belldandy. Of course I will - after all we've been through together? It would be an honor, my beautiful bride.", he lovingly replied as he held her hand.

"Please lie down next to me, Keiichi, while I recite the spell. But please under no circumstances are you to let go of my hand. Okay, my love?", she instructed with love in her voice.  
>As he laid down, he just smiled and held her hand as she spoke the program spell.<p>

"Two hearts united by love, let these minds now Share and become of one!", she spoke, as the light from her forehead sigal flashed a bright but gentle blue light.

* * *

><p>Keiichi could see in his minds' eye, a very young Belldandy, around 5 years of age. Left behind - all alone - by her parents to be taught by Him, Celestine. He knew that Belldandy would be the most powerful Goddess in all of Creation someday, and it was His responsibility to make sure that happened. And Belldandy knew that Celestine cared a great deal for Her, as He taught her everything He knew, and encouraged Her to find her voice and taught her the Heavenly songs.<p>

After a few years of learning from Celestine, Belldandy disappeared from Heaven one day, and snuck down to the surface world and inadvertently met a young Japanese boy.

Keiichi smiled to himself, remembering her and the promise they made. After playing daily together for hours on end, they became very close friends, and shared a special bond. He invited her to a local festival and taught her so much and had the time of their brief lives together that week.

But the next day, she was reprimanded by her Father for breaking several Heavenly laws and forming a contract with a mortal boy whom she had called her friend.

The Almighty One commanded her to seal his memories away or be deleted from existence! - and make it as if they never had met. So instead of Belldandy being severely punished, he willingly volunteered to have his memories of her erased.

Keiichi could actually feel the pain in her heart.

But since he told her it's okay and that he'd never forget her, she sealed his memories away, crying as she did so. Keiichi started to sob heavily as the heart-wrenching anguish caught up with him. He silently wished that he could go back and give little Bell a hug, but was unable to. He cried even more.

He then saw an older Belldandy, being brainwashed by Celestine, wanting to take over Kami-sama and the Heavens and destroying the Judgement Gate. After the Gate was demolished by Celestine's power, several Valkyries found him and attempted to seal him away for what he had done and planned to do shortly after.

Once he was sealed by the Fighting Wings, Belldandy in a blind fit of rage had killed them on the spot for what they did to her precious teacher Celestine, whom she had a crush on while growing up. After the incident, Belldandy was never the sweet and innocent Goddess she was supposed to become. For what she had done, she would be denied her Goddess License and most likely be sealed away for all of eternity, and would lose her powers as well.

Her elder sister Urd was the one who had convinced the Heavenly Council that Belldandy was controlled and brainwashed by Celestine, taking advantage of her naive nature. The only way Bell could be saved was to have her memories of the ordeal with Celestine sealed away, never to remember them again. So with her sister's intervention, Belldandy returned to her sunny disposition, and was told that her teacher had left to parts unknown, and was shortly after presented with her Goddess Certification and License.

* * *

><p>At the very same moment, Belldandy could see a young Keiichi, who was always the smallest and shortest boy in his school, teased by everyone else - including those who had called him their friend.<p>

He wanted more than anything to be taller, but since he took after his father, remained short his entire life. But despite that, he highly excelled in school, always placing at the top of his classes.

And to make matters worse, when he finally "discovered" girls in middle school, he fell head-over-heals for the prettiest and smartest girl in his class. So one day he finally found the courage, and asked her in a letter to meet him after school, so he could confess his undying love for her. Unfortunately since he was much shorter than her, she thought it was a joke, telling him that when he got taller, she might think about it and go out with him. She completely humiliated him and laughed squarely in his face.

Poor Keiichi's spirit was broken and his self-esteem shattered. Belldandy's heart went out to him, silently wishing that she could've been there, encouraging him as he grew up. She started to shed several more tears, as she held him closer, wanting desperately to make the pain, heartache and loneliness disappear.

This went on for quite sometime, each experiencing the others' pain, sadness, joy, anger, happiness, and many more emotions. They just held each other closer than ever before, crying their hearts out, still Sharing.

Then their faces lit up - it was a beautiful Spring evening at the campus of Nekomi Tech. Then the phone-call to the Goddess Help Line. That would reunite the two childhood friends who were forced to forget one another.

_"I want a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever."_

That simple wish from a fractured heart and a lifetime of loneliness spoke out to the young First Class Goddess named Belldandy. Those very same words would change their lives forever.

That was the best day of Keiichi Morisato's 20 year life.

They'd been through so much in that short time. Her sisters moving in, disrupting their then peaceful life together. Keiichi being transformed into a girl by Skuld, and also a motor cycle by the Demon Mara.

The cherry tree incident that led to 'Bugs' being let out through the portal that formed between Keiichi and his love, Belldandy. That was the trigger to release their sealed-up memories of each other. But with help and thanks to Urd and Skuld, the recall notice was nullified, and the happy couple could remain together.

Numerous attacks by other demons, the return of Celestine, Belldandy being infected by him, in essence forgetting ever meeting Keiichi and the wish he made - and then his ultimate defeat.

* * *

><p>Belldandy and Keiichi came out of their Sharing moment at the same time, holding each other and crying their hearts out. The newlyweds were both a bit tired from the ordeal they had just gone through: a lifetime of memories and events in roughly half an hour.<p>

After a few moments, Keiichi finally spoke up, trying to clear his throat.

"Belldandy...", he softly started, "...are you alright? That was...quite intense. I had no idea until now, just how much you went through growing up to become the beautiful and wonderful Goddess I have, now by my side. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you at that time. But despite everything you went through, I just want you to know that I won't allow anything like that to happen to you ever again, and that's a promise. I love you so much Bell, for the rest of eternity.", he said, now out of breath.

"Thank you my sweet, dear Keiichi. I too was unaware - even though we talked about it often - on how much pain and loneliness you suffered growing up. I'm so very sorry that I wasn't there when you were younger to stand by your side and help ease your pain...I'm so, so sorry my love. I just want to reaffirm my love for you. You've been such an influence in my life since we were reunited by your phone-call. I am so happy and proud to be you wife. I love you with every fiber of my being, Keiichi.", Belldandy stated as she was still crying a bit.

Keii just held her close and tenderly kissed her soft, pink lips which were still a bit damp from their emotional outbreak. "Bell, that's okay, but since I was reunited with you, all the heartache and loneliness went away. You completely turned my life around. I could never thank you enough, my beautiful Goddess Belldandy.", he lovingly replied.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Keiichi...thank you...thank you...", Belldandy sobbed. "It's okay, Bell. I'm here for you.", Keii responded as she returned his kisses, and hugged him with all her might.<p>

"Belldandy, are you...um...ready...to...um...you know. Please don't make me say it...", he sputtered out still in her embrace. And blushed profusely just thinking about it.

"Yes Keiichi, please take good care of me...and show me our love.", Bell encouragingly responded.

They continued to kiss and caress each other, and eventually had the gumption to remove their bed clothes, helping each other disrobe.

"Keiichi, please kiss my breasts...here, please. I want to feel your love.", Bell timidly requested.

Keiichi held her bountiful bosom and started to massage them, then took her left breast in his mouth and started to kiss her nipple, which stiffened in a matter of seconds. He proceeded to kiss her ear, and the nape of her neck. Belldandy returned his kisses with more intensity.

Their foreplay intensified with each passing moment.

Belldandy started to sexily moan, her voice full of wanton desire. Upon hearing this, Keiichi started to get very aroused, and was poking out of his boxers.

Belldandy felt this and started to rub it with her thighs, making it expand even more-so. Keiichi started to moan and kiss her with more passion. A moment later, his boxers vanished into the nearly-darkened suite.

Bell felt as though she were floating, caused by the rapid rush of endorphins throughout her mind. She pulled Keiichi's manhood closer as they suddenly wanting each other. "Keiichi, please...I want more...please my love, I want all of you...now.", Bell stated between panting like an animal in heat.

In that very moment, the newlyweds became one, and the entire suite was glowing a heavenly golden hue, caused by Belldandy's power increase due to their lovemaking.

**"OH KEIICHI! OH YES! MORE PLEASE! FASTER MY LOVE! OH YES!**", Belldandy requested, now thrusting her hips to meet Keiichi's rhythm. He happily complied, his mind going nearly blank as they continued at a much quicker pace. This went on as they started to get more into their very first time being truly united as husband and wife.

40 minutes later...  
>"AH! AHHH! AHHH!<strong> KEIICHII!<strong> **AHHHHHHHHH!** YES! OOOOOHHHHHHHHH! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**", Belldandy suddenly shouted, nearly shattering the windows of their honeymoon suite, as she climaxed first.

"BELLDANDY!** I'M GOING TO NOW** - AAHHHHH! UHHH! AHHHH! OH MY GODDESS! BELLLLLDANNNDDDYYY! AH! OH GODDESS! ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** AHHHHAAHHHH!** AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!**', Keiici screamed out, making the walls rattle as he climaxed 10 minutes later.

Belldandy gently held him, noting that he was both physically and emotionally happy, yet tired now. They were both soaked from sweat. She held him for a few moments, while he caught his breath.

* * *

><p>Once the newlyweds regained their composure, Bell started to happily hum. She then started to hug Keiichi, not wanting him to get up.<p>

"Well, Belldandy...that was...wow...that was. Um. Wow. I don't know even know how to describe it. Amazing. You hear about it, but you never know until you experience it firsthand. Wow! It was SO much worth the wait to be with you my lovely Bride. What are your thoughts, Bell?", Keiichi finally spoke, breaking Bell out of her fog.

"Oh! Yes Keiichi, I must admit, I never had any idea or could imagine how wonderful an experience it could be. It was like...well, I don't have any words to describe it, either. Amazing covers it - I suppose. And to actually feel you being inside me, oh my, it was so warm and **BIG.** Oh my goodness Keiichi! Sorry about that love, but it's true. And you were so wonderful, and loving my handsome Keiichi. I am so looking forward to experiencing making love with you again. I felt as though I were floating for a while. I do feel much closer to you on an emotional level, and I can tell that my powers have increased by uniting our love. I might have to be fitted for a new Power Limiter. Or two, if we continue this on a regular basis.", Belldandy stated, now hugging Keiichi _much_ tighter than before.

"Oh is that so? Uh, thanks Belldandy. You were very affectionate too, hahaha...", Keiichi nervously replied, as he found himself in Belldandy's famous 'bear hug', nearly passing out from lack of oxygen. Or from what she just openly admitted. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'I was quite excited after all, I suppose. And she felt so warm.'_

He could only imagine what she'd tell the eldest of the Norns, Urd, when they returned home in a few days. Then what he heard next, nearly freaked him out. In more ways than one.

"Keiichi, dear. I've been thinking. I'd like to um...uh...have a um...baby. With you. Now.", Belldandy confessed, as her cheeks grew a pink blush.

* * *

><p>AN:

This chapter took way longer than what I first outlined for it. It just kinda took on a life on it's own, and it turned out pretty well, even if it took me 5 hours to get it knocked out.

So, what did you think? How will Keiichi react to Bell's confession of wanting to have a baby!  
>How will this turn out? Well, you'll have to follow to find out<p>

Next chapter will be out soon, I promise!


	10. Ah! The True Feelings of a Goddess

Ah! My Goddess - Ah! The True Feelings of a Goddess. ( Ch. 9)

* * *

><p>Belldandy and Keiichi on their Hawaiian Honeymoon!<br>This is a continuation from chapter 9, after Keii and Bell finally consummate their union as husband and wife!

I do not own Ah! My Goddess, or any characters from the manga, OVA, anime or movie series! Characters created by Kouske Fujishima.

Slightly OOC Belldandy and Keiichi.  
>Original Fan-Fiction story by Gamera68. Rated PG-13!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Keiichi, dear. I've been thinking. I'd like to um...uh...have a um...baby. With you. Now."<em>, Belldandy confessed, as her cheeks grew a pink blush.

It only took a few moments for Keiichi's brain to process what his beautiful bride just confessed to him - as they held each other, and basked in the afterglow of making love for the first time ever as husband and wife.

"Bell, I'll be right back. I gotta make a phone call.", he replied, as he quickly got dressed, grabbed his room key and made a mad dash down the hallway - as he was desperately searching for a payphone.

Belldandy just watched him leave the suite without having the opportunity to speak even a word.

* * *

><p>After riding the elevator down to the main lobby of the Hotel, he saw a sign leading to a row of payphones. Good thing he had plenty of change, seeing as this would be a very long distance call.<p>

After feeding the payphone all his coins, he calmly dialed the number, hoping a certain somebody would answer his call. After a few moments, the phone was finally answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Morisato residence..."

"URD! Thank god!", he shouted over the speaker.

"Keiichi? What's wrong? Is everything okay over there?', she calmly inquired.

"Yeah, Urd. At least I think so...I dunno... It's Bell...", he replied, somewhat relieved that the eldest Norn answered his call back at their house in Nekomi.

"Belldandy? Is something wrong with my sister? What'd you do Keii, walk out on her or something? So help me Kami - if you upset her...", Urd yelled back to him, ready to blast him with her patented "Urd Bolt".

"Well, Urd...kinda sort of... It's what she said to me after we...um...you know...about her wanting to have a child all of a sudden. Kinda freaked me out, I guess...hahahaa...", Keiichi nervously replied as he rapidly blushed.

"Well, Keiichi. You really have nothing to worry about. I suspected something like this would happen once you two kids finally did "_the deed_.", Urd teased.

"Huh? What do ya mean "_I suspected_", Urd?...You didn't give Belldandy any kind of weird potion or pill before we left, did you?! You did! I knew it Urd!..."

"Geez, Keiichi. Would ya relax already? I didn't do anything. This time, anyways...this is all YOUR doing, you sly dog, you.", Urd responded, in an effort to lighten his mood.

"Huh? What do you mean, all MY doing? I didn't do anything except...", he started.  
>"...Make love to a Goddess of Fertility. You unlocked her Fertility, Keiichi. The love between you and Belldandy is of the most purest and rarest in all of the Nine Realms, Keii. You have nothing to worry or freak out over. Belldandy NEEDS to have your child, you big dope. And yes, it's quite rare that a mortal could EVER make such pure love to a First Class GODDESS in the first place. Very, VERY rare, Keiichi. Do you understand now? This is her wish, brother-in-law... Now go back to your room, and listen to what she has to tell you, okay? I leave my younger sister in your more than capable hands, Keii. Oh, and you're welcome. Have fun you two. And make me an Aunt, already! Ciao!", Urd told him, as the line suddenly went dead.<p>

* * *

><p>After Keiichi digested the information, he finally found his way back to their honeymoon suite.<p>

The very same room he left no more than 10 minutes ago in a fear-stricken panic.

As he unlocked the door, he saw Belldandy sitting on the bed, wearing her pink nightgown with tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh Keiichi! I was so worried!", she cried out as she jumped five feet off the bed and into his open arms, knocking themselves to the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry, Bell. I didn't mean to cause you any worry. I just needed some time to think things over, that's all. You're my wife and I love you more than anything. So please Bell, let me see your beautiful blue eyes, okay?, he calmly spoke as he picked her up, and walked her over to the bed.

After a few more awkward moments, Keiichi eventually spoke up.

"I uh...I called home and spoke with Urd. She explained everything to me about you being a "Goddess of Fertility" now, and I guess I understand why you said that so suddenly. You know...about you wanting to have...a...um...you know...a baby. I never thought it was possible, so hearing you say that so soon kinda...you know...freaked me out... I'm sorry Bell. I just...I just had no idea that was...even probable. But now, I'm actually happy to hear that. So I...um...oh boy...uh...um...", Keiichi sputtered out as he gently held Belldandy in his arms.

"Keiichi, my love...", she started, as she looked him in his eyes, "...Yes, I meant what I said, and I apologize for not telling you sooner, and for causing any misunderstandings or any misinterpretations. It was just such a wonderful and loving experience becoming one with you. What Urd said was true. Not only am I a Goddess of Good Fortune, I am also now a Goddess of Fertility, so therefore, I am more than able to bear your child.", Belldandy openly and freely admitted, as a fast blush raced across her cheeks.

"So, Bell...is it really true? I mean to say, I never really gave it any thought...what I want to say is...um...for you to conceive a child? I'm just a human...so...um...", Keiichi sputtered out, unsure of what to say. Or how to say it.

"My dear, sweet Keiichi...:, she started, her voice full of warm compassion, "...you are more than just human, you are my husband, lover, best friend, and most importantly, my soul-mate - and you are forgetting the most important thing of all, and that is the love between you and I has grown exponentially over the past few years. Since we both experienced so much heartache and suffering while growing up; as you saw while we were _"Sharing"_ earlier this evening...however, since we both overcame that loneliness by being reunited after all those years apart, we fell in love - and never forgetting our childhood promises...Your happiness is my happiness, Keiichi. We shall only grow closer throughout all eternity, as our bond of love has prevented the Earth from being destroyed on two separate occasions. We have faced many demons together, as well as The Angel Eater incident.

...You have always stood by my side, never wavering - no matter how difficult the trials and tribulations may have been. You've shown me such love, kindness, unbridled compassion, and determination by always remaining next to me. You've accepted my sisters into our home, try as they may in the past, to always come in between us, or to force us to be closer. Even when you found out about Urd's Demonic half, you never saw her any differently - and have always accepted her for who she was...and even when Skuld would chastise you - whenever you glanced at me or tried your best to get closer to me, you never once complained. And that, my dear Keiichi means more to me than you could ever possibly imagine.

...The love that we have for each other will enable us to raise a child in a household full of the purest form of love and affection. So please my dear husband. Please grant me my wish - my one true heart-felt desire. Bless me with your child...", Belldandy finished, her voice now trembling, with tears forming at the corners of her cobalt blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Now Keiichi was crying pure tears of joy.<br>He was completely overwhelmed by Belldandy's beautiful speech.

"Bell, I _*sniff*_ don't know what to say...I want...No...I will _*sniff*_ grant your wish, my loving wife. I'm so happy right now, I just...please hold me Bell.", Keiichi said, as she supported him in her loving embrace. She started to sing a heavenly song.

Belldandy was then joined by her Angel, Holy Bell.

She too held a great deal of affection for Keiichi, as she experiences the same unconditional love and absolute adoration that Belldandy feels for him.

He was the one who assisted in their reuniting after they were forced apart by Hild and her Angel Eater.

Shortly afterward, the emotionally exhausted couple saw that it was getting late, as they noticed the digital clock on the dresser.

[[ **12:15 AM** ]] it said.

Unanimously, Bell and Keii decided to take a quick bath together, then get some well earned sleep, as it was quite a full day for them.

After saying their good-nights, followed by a sweet and passion-filled kiss - they laid down for the remainder of the night.

Keiichi held Belldandy much closer to himself than usual, just smiled like an idiot, and reminded himself just how truly blessed he was - and how much he's matured in the past few years. And is now married to his one and only true love.

He dreamed of their future together, silently knowing that they would someday very soon have a child of their own.

Little did he know that Belldandy had the very same dream at the same exact time...

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for this chapter. Took me 3 hours to knock this out. Several revisions, spell check...etc. I know it's short, but packed full of emotions.<p>

So, I could use some feedback - some ideas for the final chapter. **Yes, the next chapter will be the last**, since I spent over a year working on this story. When I originally sat down to write this, I had no plans whatsoever to get into so much detail, let alone this many chapters. it just kind of took on a life of it's own, LOL.

Your continued support means a lot to me, my dear followers, watchers and readers.

So any and all POSITIVE feedback and ideas for the **FINAL chapter** would be greatly appreciated.

I will of course give due credit to whom I _borrow_ ideas from. ^_^

It MIGHT be a time-skip, maybe 5 or 6 years down the road. What would you like to see?

Or it might just be the final day or so in Hawaii for the happy honeymoon couple. Please leave your comments below.

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^


	11. Ah! It's a Bedtime Story - COMPLETE -

Ah! My Goddess: Ah! It's a Bedtime Story! Final ( Chapter 10 )

* * *

><p>This is a 5 year + time-jump. As well as the Final Chapter.<br>I hope you enjoyed my little story!

Would like to thank K1 X Bell for his assistance with this chapter! Arigatou! u/2920032/

I do not own Ah! My Goddess, or any characters from the manga, OVA, anime or movie series! Characters created by Kouske Fujishima.

Original Character "Yukina Morisato" created by me, and dedicated to a dear friend of mine who goes by the name "Yukinaninja" on deviantart.

Slightly OOC Belldandy and Keiichi.  
>Original Fan-Fiction story by Gamera68.<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after graduating at the top of his classes at Nekomi Tech, Keiichi was happy, yet somewhat anxious upon hearing Belldandy announce that she was now with child, three months after they returned from their Hawaiian honeymoon.<p>

They were blessed one year to the day since being married with a beautiful daughter, who goes by the name Yukina Morisato. She took after her mother in more ways than one except with jet black hair, which she inherited from her father's side of the family.

Upon graduation, Keiichi was promoted by his longtime boss Chihiro to manage their new store just on the east side of Tokyo. Even though the drive was more than an hour to and from, it was well worth it due to his increase in salary. Since Yukina's birth, Belldandy had taken up the role of full-time mother and housekeeper. And like everything Bell did, she raised Yukina with absolute love, adoration and perfection.

Upon returning home one chilly late-Autumn evening, Keiichi opens the door, removed his shoes and calls out for his lovely wife and cuter-than-average daughter. "Belldandy! Yukina! I'm home! Hello? Urd? Skuld? Where is everybody?" he wonders aloud to no one in particular, as he wanders down the long hallway.

"Oh! Keiichi! Welcome home, my love! I was just getting ready to tuck Yukina into bed, since tomorrow is a school day. How was your day?", Bell replied. She then tightly embraced him and whispered in his ear; "I missed you today, my love.", followed by a very passionate kiss. "I missed you too, Bell.", he finally answered, after nearly running out of oxygen.

"Thanks, Bell. I had a busy day just like always, but I'm felling better now that I'm home with my two favorite girls.", he told her with a warm smile, as they walked down the hallway to their daughter's bedroom which was just across the hall from their own.

"I have your dinner waiting for you whenever you're ready my love.", She mentioned to him as they approached Yukina's room. "Thanks Bell, you're the best.", he happily answered.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! You're home now!", Yukina shouted lively, as she ran into Keiichi's arms, hugging him with all her might.<p>

"How's my big girl doing tonight?"

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I know, sweety. Sorry I couldn't be home earlier."

"It's okay, daddy. I know you work hard, and always do your best."

"Thank you, sweety. So...have you been helping mommy around the house today?"

"Yep! Mommy helped me make a cake today!", she enthusiastically replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll have to have some after I eat dinner. I'm sure it's very yummy since you and mommy made it together.', Keiichi replied as he sat her gently down on her soft futon.

"Oh daddy, you're so funny! I love you.", Yukina replied as she kissed him on his forehead.  
>"And I love you too, Yukina. Well, goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."<br>"Goodnight, daddy.", she replied between yawns.

"Bell, I'm gonna take a bath now, then I'll eat afterwards, okay?"  
>"Alright, Keiichi. Take your time, my love. I'll be done here shortly.", she sweetly answered as she gave him one more kiss before he disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Belldandy noticed Yukina was giggling after seeing her parents be all "lovey dovey", as she put it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay young lady, it's time for bed now. You do have school in the morning.", Bell kindly informed her daughter as she tucked her into her futon bed, and was just about to give her a goodnight kiss...<p>

...Until she was abruptly halted by said young lady.

"Mommy, can you please tell me a bedtime story?", the little raven haired girl asked sweetly, a toothy grin lining her face.

"What kind of story would you like, sweetheart?", her mother lovingly inquired, while looking into the pools of azure that mirrored her own.

"Ummmm..."; the little girl pondered for a moment, "...Oh I know Mommy! Can you tell me how you and daddy met, pleeeeaaase?", she begged, her eyes wide, sparkling with childlike wonder.

Her mother giggled lightly at her daughter's adorable expression, while giving her a slight nod.

"Okay, sweety...Let's see now...Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a young boy who was met in the woods by a cute little girl who came down from Heaven..."

Belldandy told her the tale of how she and Keiichi met as children, a bit over 20 years ago. And who Belldandy really was. Yukina's eyes glittered brightly upon hearing this story, that seemed to her as if it were a real life fairy tale.

* * *

><p>"Why, hello there! My name is Belldandy! Nice to meet ya'!", I told him as I smiled at him."<p>

"Are you...um..a-an um...angel?", he inquired as he stepped back a bit, as it seemed he was somewhat surprised at my sudden appearance."

"Why no, silly. I'm not an angel. I'm a Goddess!", I happily replied to his question."

"Oh, I see.", he answered quietly."

"My name is...Kei-Keiichi M-morisato...nice to m-meet you, too.", your daddy said as he stuck out his right hand, as I returned his gesture towards me."

"This is very strange...", I told your daddy , "...no human should ever be able to see that light. Oh I know! You must be a friend of Nature then!"

"Your daddy and I became fast friends, and played daily by this very same Temple on the side of the hill for nearly a week. We had so much fun together, playing like that. We were both very happy to become friends. He never questioned me again about being a Goddess, or asking where I came from - or why I was there, standing in the middle of the woods that fateful day."

* * *

><p>"A few days after meeting me, your daddy Keiichi, had asked me if I'd like to attend a local festival with him. Once he explained to me what a "festival" was, I was very excited to go with him."<p>

"I never had experienced anything as fun like this in the Heavens.", Belldandy went on, as she reminisced.

"While walking along visiting the numerous food stalls and vendors, I suddenly saw a cute toy ring that I had fell in love with. Unfortunately, your daddy didn't have enough money left over, as he had spent most of it buying food and treats for us."

"I could actually see the sadness on his face, but never pushed the issue any further. Shortly after the fireworks display, your daddy walked me back to the entrance of the old Temple."

"Hey, Belldandy.", he told me,"There's something I want to give you, so let's meet at our special place the same time tomorrow, okay?", he asked me. "Of course!", I told him as I smiled once again."

"Then it's a promise, okay?", he asked me, and naturally I happily agreed with him."

"After he returned to his Uncle's house, your Grandfather- the Almighty One appeared in front me, and he was very mad."

"He had told me that the promise I had made with your daddy had all the validity of a Goddess Contract!"

"I had broken two Heavenly Laws - one for being on the Earth without permission, and secondly for making a contract without the license and qualifications of a fully-fledged Goddess, and I was in very big trouble, and would be harshly punished if I did not repair the damage that had already been done."

* * *

><p>"The next day, we were supposed to meet just as we had promised the evening before. But I was in the middle of arguing once again with your Grandfather. That's when your daddy showed up."<p>

"I told the Almighty One: ' But Father! I can't! He's my friend! I just...just can't do that to him! His friendship means so much to me! Please father...I just can't do that to him!"

"Knowing that this would break my heart, the Almighty spoke back to me, his tone not giving away any of his earlier kind thoughts."

"BELLDANDY, YOU MUST DO THIS. IT IS THE ONLY WAY. YOU HAVE BROKEN SEVERAL SACRED HEAVENLY LAWS. IF YOU DO NOT, THEN I WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!

"THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE BELLDANDY. PLEASE DO AS I SAY, AND SEAL, THE MORTAL, KEIICHI MORISATO'S MEMORY OF MEETING YOU. I DO NOT WANT TO PUNISH YOU LIKE THIS MY DAUGHTER, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER VALID CHOICE."

"Belldandy..." your daddy spoke, with a look of understanding gracing his face."

"It's alright..." he started, "...You can erase my memory. I don't wanna get you in trouble.", as he smiled to me with all of his being. I knew in my spirit that he was a good kid with a kind heart, and couldn't bear to see me, his very first friend in that much anguish. 'No! Keiichi! I can't! I can't do that to you...I...care too much for you! I won't do it!", I cried out to him, absolute misery marring my normally cheerful expression. I was crying my heart out for what I had to, but did not want to do to him."

"Your daddy went on", Bell continued the tale.

* * *

><p>"I'll always remember you, Belldandy. I promise with all of my heart.", he quietly said, as he closed his eyes, and shed a lonely solitary tear...your daddy immediately knew that he would lose me, his first true friend he ever met. And it broke his fragile young heart."<p>

"My own tears were still flowing freely down my own face; I then gathered my Goddess powers, before giving him a last sad smile in thanks, as I then lightly touched his forehead..."

"I love you, Belldandy...", your daddy told me, and it broke my heart even more."  
>"As do I Keiichi...I am so very sorry."...I told him as he eventually passed out."<p>

Yukina started to sob, hearing her mother's sad story.  
>The tale of how her mother, a Goddess from the Heavens, meeting her mortal father, all those years ago.<p>

"Mommy...that's just...too sad...wahhhhh...waaahhhhhhh..."

Belldandy quickly went to her side and embraced her daughter in her loving arms, as Holy Bell joined her in a beautiful chorus that quickly calmed her daughter's broken heart.  
>A few tears later...<p>

"Are you okay, now, Yukina?", Belldandy asked her, once Holy Bell returned to where she dwelled inside her mistress.

"Yes, mommy. *sniff* That was very sad, mommy. *sniff* But...But you and daddy are together now... So how did that happen, mommy?", Yukina shyly asked, as she wiped the remainder of the tears from her pink face.

"Well, sweetheart, I met your daddy nearly six years ago once again, as the result of an accidental phone-call he made to the Goddess Relief Agency's Helpline. The reason is because he had found favor in Heaven, and I was sent down here to the Earth to grant him one single wish, whatever his heart desired. When he first saw me show up through the mirror in his college dormitory, he was quite scared at my sudden appearance. But he looked so very cute."

"I introduced myself to him and presented my business card. I told him my name was Belldandy, a First Class Goddess, Second Category, Unlimited License. Class indicates power and skill in performing pure magic. Second Category refers to Commercial or Field Work. Unlimited License basically means my powers are unchecked, but the gold jewelry I wear are called power limiters, which keep my abilities in check. They can be removed to release my full powers, but only under extreme circumstances. I proceeded to tell your daddy the reason why I was sent here to grant him a wish, but he had a hard time believing I was who I said I was, and the reason why I had appeared before him."

"He believed it was joke set up by his Senpai's, knowing that he never had any luck with girls before. After much thinking, he was finally ready to make his wish. I was so happy to be able to help him and grant his hearts' desire. Then he made his wish. And that was for me to remain by his side forever. At first I was somewhat...um...surprised, as that was a very...unexpected wish."

"But over time, we quickly grew closer together. After spending our first year together, there were some...problems...that came up, due to the fact that the past memories of us meeting as children began to return to both of us. I was asked by your Grandfather, the Almighty One to return to Heaven on Christmas Eve, and to make it as though we never met, so that the problems on the Earth would stop."

But your Aunty Urd and Aunty Skuld helped us to fix the problem by assisting your daddy and I to remember everything. So after all that happened, your daddy and I finally remembered us meeting as children. And ever since then, we have been together, and after many...difficulties, and interferences caused by your Auntys, who meant to help us - each in their own 'unusual' ways, we eventually confessed our love to each other. And that's how we met. The end.", Belldandy finally finished, as she noticed her precious daughter was now fast asleep, with a blissful smile on her dainty face.

"I love you so very much, Yukina. Sleep well, my daughter."

THE END

* * *

><p>That's all folks. 12 chapters. Over 1 year. I'm finished!<p>

Thanks to K1 X Bell on for helping me flesh out this chapter. I had several ideas in my head about how I should end it, so I asked for some assistance. And this is the final result. I hope that you enjoyed reading this fan-fiction (my first one, ever) as much as I did writing it, and I hope that I stayed true to Fujishima-Sensei's original story. ( to the best of my ability )

Like I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, the story is COMPLETE.  
>And my Original Character, Yukina Morisato (Bell and Keii's adorable daughter) is named after my good friend "Yukinaninja" on deviantart.<p> 


End file.
